Another World
by TheShipISail
Summary: AU Locked away from the world after the death of his mother, a kidnapping attempt has Kurt experiencing the outside world for the first time. While some experiences he could do without, he can't deny that there are the ones that are life and self-changing
1. Chapter 1: The Kidnapped

**Note:** This story is a fill to a Glee Kink Meme prompt I decided to take on. I DO NOT own Glee or any of the characters associated with it.

**Chapter Warnings:** Threats of violence and rape to a minor. Kidnapping.

**Chapter 1: The Kidnapped**

Kurt Hummel was eight years old when his mother died from an incurable illness. Or so he had been led to believe by his father and the staff. Burt Hummel did not lie to his son to be malicious and he hadn't wanted to lie for the sake of lying, really, but it wasn't like he could tell him the truth either. His son's innocence was more important and so was his peace of mind.

Even if he _had_ decided on the truth, how would you explain to an eight year old child, who knew nothing of the bad in the world, that his mother had been assassinated? Killed in an attempt to unseat Burt Hummel from the position of power he held. A position that many people did not appreciate him having.

What was worse was that Kurt, too, had been targeted but thankfully, oh lords above _thankfully_, Kurt had not been with his mother at the time as was usual. He had instead chosen to attend a playmate's tea party over shopping with his mother. Kurt was safe. But for how long?

That unanswerable question ignited a fear in Burt Hummel so powerful that it nearly consumed him until an even stronger protective surge suddenly filled him.

Always.

Kurt would _always_ be safe. He would not allow any harm to come to his child, the only part of his beloved wife he had left, even if he had to lock him away from the world forever.

**oOo**

Kurt Hummel was sixteen years old when he started to view his charmed life as more of a gilded cage. He loved his life, make no mistake about that, but he was getting tired of the same walls always caging him in. They were beautiful walls, filled with the best of entertainment and luxury and comfort, but after eight years of nothing but those same walls they left him feeling trapped. Not something any sixteen year old appreciates.

He couldn't help feeling especially caged in when his father's most trusted colleagues and friends would come to visit them and would talk excitedly of the parties they had attended and the new people they had met. The sights they had seen and places they had traveled, even if it hadn't been _too_ far from home. It had still been something different.

Jealousy was his secret sin, though he did his best not to show it. He envied their worldly experiences when all he had were books and secondhand tales. He wanted experiences of his own but knew his father would never allow it.

Because he was special.

And so his father had to keep him safe. He didn't really understand it but didn't question it either. His father loved him and they were each the other's most important thing in the world. For this reason he would try to continue his contentment in his cage.

**oOo**

Kurt Hummel was seventeen years old when he _really_ learned why it was that his father felt the need to keep him safely hidden in his gilded cage...

"Kurt!"

Kurt ignored the call. The man was _insane_! There was _no way_ he was stopping and letting that monster capture him again! He had to keep running, he had to get back to his father! His feet ached something horrible and he had no _idea_ where he was going but he kept pushing himself forward. He had to get away.

As he ran, a stitch in his side nearly paining him to tears, he couldn't help but see the irony of the situation he was now in. His father had worked so hard to keep him safe from outside forces while there was a snake laying in wait on the inside. A dirty, perverted old snake. A dirty, perverted old snake who wanted to _marry_ him. To get his father's _money_!

Honestly!

The more he ran the more his gilded cage was looking better and better. This world was much too big. With frightening people in it. People who kidnapped other people to force them into a marriage so they could have money and power they didn't deserve.

"Kurt, damnit! If you don't stop running I am going to beat you to within an inch of your life!"

Kurt tripped, stumbling at those words. The promise of violence scared him. A hand had never been raised to him before, not even when he had needed discipline as a child. Should he listen to that threat? Would he really get beat?

He really didn't want to give in but it wasn't like he would be able to continue much further if the way he was gasping wildly for breath was any indication. Maybe he could try hiding for a little—

"I got him!"

A loud squeal was ripped from his throat when out of nowhere arms grabbed him around his waist and hoisted him off of his feet. Gasping in frustration when the arms tightened more than need be, he kicked his feet at the shins behind him and clawed at the bare arms squishing his insides.

"Let me go! You vile, disgusting—ugnh!" His breath was nearly knocked out of him when he was suddenly thrown to the ground, landing hard on his stomach. Luckily he managed to save his face from injury with the use of his hands.

Slowly pushing himself to his hands and knees, he found himself groaning when a familiar pair of distasteful boots came to stand before him.

"Get him on his feet!" That annoying voice commanded, snapping fingers impatiently.

Kurt found himself wincing when his arms were grabbed roughly and he was dragged to a standing position. Before he could bring his eyes up to the face of his kidnapper sudden pain bloomed in his cheek, his vision blurring for a second as his mouth filled with the taste of copper.

The pain in his cheek was soon followed by a burst of pain on the back of his scalp as a hand grabbed a fistful of his hair and tugged, moving his head so their eyes could meet.

"If you make me or my men chase you again I will be _sure_ to brutalize you on our wedding night." His kidnapper threatened darkly before turning at the sound of horse hooves. "Good! Get him on the horse. We need to find a place to camp for the night and soon."

Kurt allowed himself to be moved like a lifeless doll, too shocked to resist at the threat he had been given. He didn't understand what it meant, exactly, but he _did_ understand what the word 'brutalize' meant and it wasn't anything pleasant. Not that he ever planned on marrying that creep.

Once he was situated on the horse he felt a larger body slide up behind him and had to suppress a shudder at the stink of sweat and dirt. How had it comes to this? How had he let one of his father's colleagues trick him so easily into leaving the safety of his home? How had he allowed his instinct to fall second to what he wanted to hear?

He should have known better. His father would have _never_ allowed him to venture so far from their house _without_ him if he wouldn't even let him dare to _think_ of leaving _with_ him. He was so stupid. He couldn't help it though. He had been so excited. The opportunity to venture outside of familiar walls was too tempting. Like a modern Eve, having taken a bite of what was forbidden, he had been ripped from his Eden and his God.

"Dad..." He whispered brokenly as tears filled his eyes. The ache in his cheek didn't help him hold them back either.

They had traveled a good ways before a stop was finally called and, slowly, horses were dismounted. He was pulled roughly from his own, stumbling when his feet hit the ground harder than he was expecting. As soon as he was stable he was led over to where a fire was being built.

"Tie him up." His kidnapper said after a once-over.

Kurt's cheeks became flush with anger at the thought of being tied up like some _animal_ but bit his tongue against any verbal complaint, not wanting to possibly be hit again. He remained docile even when the ropes that were being wrapped around his chest and arms were pulled tight enough to hurt and restrict his breathing a little.

Once bound he was made to sit while the fire was finished quickly as dusk fell, leaving a slight chill in the air. It wasn't much longer until the sky was completely dark and the sounds of the night life in the forest made itself heard.

Every sound made frightened him. He had heard tales and read some books on the things that lived in a forest and most were dangerous. Was he in danger here—well, more so than with the imbeciles who had kidnapped him? What if something attacked them? He had no way to defend himself with his lack of knowledge _and_ mobility. That thought frightened him more.

"A-Are you sure it's safe here?" He asked apprehensively to anyone who saw fit to answer him.

"Of course it is!" Someone, he didn't catch who, snapped back at him.

He didn't believe that for one minute but he wasn't going to say anything. He kind of hoped they _did_ get attacked. And that whatever monsters lived in here would eat these guys for not showing proper fear! The monsters would not eat him, however. Oh, no. They would see he was an innocent in all of this and they would help him. They would get him back home to his father because... because he _needed_ to believe that or he would start crying again.

When the fire was hot enough to cook over, Kurt felt his cheeks heat once more, this time from the embarrassing growls of his stomach as the smells of cooking meat and whatever else they were heating up reached his nose. How long had it been since he had last eaten? How long had it been since was taken from his home?

A small whimper started to rise in his throat but, thankfully, he managed to hold it in when he noticed that none of the finished food being passed around was ever offered to him. He tried to ignore it and turn his attention elsewhere but found it a little difficult when his tummy continued to rumble with hunger.

"Is my little Prince hungry?"

A shiver tickled his spine in an unpleasant way at the oily mock affection in his kidnapper's tone. He ignored him.

"Come on now. If you want something to eat... let me hear you beg for it." Laughter followed this and he couldn't resist turning to glare at his kidnapper. He was just about to open his mouth to reply, whether it was wise or not, when a distant sound of howling sounded from the right.

Silence fell over them all as they listened intently to see if it would happened again. It did, a few seconds later, and it was closer.

"Do you think—" One of the men started to question with a nervous air until he was silenced with an annoyed shush.

"_Quiet_!" His kidnapper hissed lowly, still listening.

The howling came again, this time followed by barking. Kurt's eyes widened. Barking? Barking is what dogs did! Dogs weren't scary forest creatures! But why would there be dogs in the—could it be his father? Had his father come to find him?

What a foolish question! Of _course_ his father would come for him! When the howling and barking came again he sucked in as deeply as possible with the tight ropes and screamed.

"HELP! HELP ME, PLEASE! HELP! HE—" He called out as loud as he could until a disgusting hand clamped over his mouth, blunt nails digging into his tender cheek.

"Shut up, idiot!" His kidnapper growled at him, shoving him down to the ground. When his head connected with the hard earth he was hit with a dizzy spell that lasted a good few seconds. "Get the horses ready to—"

The sentence was left unfinished when the barking finally reached them, two large masses coming in from the trees. Shouts of surprise echoed around at their arrival.

"Wolves!" One of the men gasped as they all got to their feet

He was left gasping for breath after his kidnapper released him to get up as well. He could hear the horses neighing in fright and the men scurrying around as the large beasts growled and snapped their jaws. When pained screams started filling the air he quickly rolled onto his belly and scrambled to his knees.

Blood. There was _blood_. Face paling at the sight, he scrambled to his feet and nearly fell back down when he had to jump backwards to avoid being bowled over by one of the men fighting violently with a large, black animal. What was going on? Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse two strange men suddenly appeared. One had the darkest skin he had ever seen and the other was—_oh_!

He hadn't even noticed that he had been backing up in horror until his back bumped into something. Turning quickly, he screamed at the sight of another strange man. He managed to take in strange red marks and long, dark curly hair before a hand reaching out to him caused him to faint with fright.


	2. Chapter 2: The Cannon Balls

**Chapter Warnings:** None

**Chapter 2: The Cannon Balls**

When Kurt regained consciousness he found himself in a very small tent, or at least he gathered that it was a tent from what he had read in books, laying on the uncomfortable ground. It was still dark outside and he could see light from what he was sure was a fire on the other side of the thin cloth that made up the front flap. Sitting up slowly, wincing at the aches he had from the different abuses he had suffered to his body throughout the day, he gasped softly when he finally noticed he was no longer bound.

Relieved to have the use of his arms back he stretched them out carefully, listening to the sounds of the night until strange voices caught his attention. He froze with fright as the voices grew closer, speaking in a language he didn't recognize, until they reached the fire. He watched as shadows moved across cloth and three human-shaped bodies sat down around the fire followed by two large animals.

Another gasp was pulled from his lungs when he recognized these strangers to be the ones who had—oh, God! What had happened? Where were the others? Were they here, too, or were they...

He suddenly heaved as he remembered the blood he had seen earlier. Sure, he had seen blood before but never in his life had he seen so _much_ of it! Did this mean that those—those _animals_, man and beast alike, had _killed_ the ones who had kidnapped him? He heaved again quietly, bile rising to burn at his throat.

He was going to die! They were going to kill him next! They had probably brought him along to eat later—oh, God! _Were_ they the kind that actually _ate_ other people? What were they called—cannon balls? No, that was... cannibals! A sob started to climb its way up his throat but he quickly silenced it, afraid they'd hear him, as he brought a hand up to cover his mouth.

He thought he was safe from having been heard until a sudden bark made him jump, his heart racing hard against his lungs so he started breathing heavier. When one of the beasts came sniffing around the entrance to the tent he thought he was about to experience a premature heart attack.

Luckily the thing didn't enter, just sniffed a little more before returning to the fire and barking again. At least he had _thought_ he had been lucky until he saw one of the men get up and move toward the tent, saying something unknown to the other men over his shoulder.

Oh! They were going to eat him now, weren't they? They were going to eat him and he was never going to see his father again. Tears filled his eyes as he watched the shadow stop before the tent, a hand reaching out for the flap. Scrambling backwards in an awkward crab crawl, he didn't get far when he hit the back of the tent. He was trapped! He was—

His attention suddenly shot to his hand when he felt it slip under the cloth. _An escape!_ Quickly turning onto his hands and knees, he lifted the cloth as high as it would go and squirmed his way underneath it. He was almost all the way through when a hand grabbed him by the ankle and tried to tug him back.

Screaming in fright and kicking out in instinct, he nearly cried with relief when he managed to land a hit on something and his foot was released. Crawling the rest of the way free he was surprised when he got to his feet and caught sight of two horses. Weren't those the—

"Blaine?"

The call of one of the men behind him brought him out of his scary thoughts. Glancing back, he was happy to see that no one was coming before he turned back and hurried to the horses. He couldn't be more thankful to his father than he was now that the overprotective man had allowed him to have riding lessons.

He was even more thankful to his streak of silent rebellion at fourteen that led him to teach himself how to ride bareback.

"Hey!"

Jumping, heart thudding wildly, he turned back to see the three strange men coming around the sides of the tent. He was _not_ getting eaten! Making it to a horse, he quickly wound a fist into its mane then jumped as high as he could to make it easier to pull himself up. Before he could even fully situate himself on the horse he was kicking it forward.

Once again he had no idea where he was going, and maybe he was naïve, but he thought being lost was _much_ better than being eaten!

As the horse galloped off he heard one of the men yell something before laughing. A few seconds later the sound of thumping footsteps reached his ears between the sounds of his horse's galloping. Looking back, he gasped when he saw one of the men chasing him, riding on the back of one of the large black beasts.

"Leave me alone!" He cried out, urging the horse to go faster while hoping it could see in the dark better than he could since the moon provided little light.

Unfortunately the man either didn't understand him, didn't hear him, or just wasn't bothering to listen. Also the strange man seemed to be catching up until, finally, he was right next to him. His eyes widened as he turned his head to watch the man carefully push himself to his feet on the beast's back. He realized too late what the man was about to do so he had no defense when the crazy man suddenly jumped at him, knocking him right off the horse.

He screamed as they went down, foreign arms tight around his waist. They both grunted as they hit the ground, his chaser taking most of the fall for him. They panted against each other until his mind finally caught him up on what had just happened. Pushing himself up onto his arms, he scanned the area quickly and was disappointed to see that the horse had continued on without him. The scary beast was returning though, pink tongue hanging from the side of its mouth as it panted.

Wanting to be as far away from the scary beast as possible, he tried to move back so he could stand up only to find himself pulled back against the body he had landed on. This caused him to struggle to pull away until the man trying to pin him down seemed to grow frustrated with his resistance. An alarmed squeak tumbled past his lips when he found himself flipped onto his back, a warm weight coming to rest half on top of him.

Again he struggled, uncomfortable with their position, until a low growl—an actual _growl—_sounded from the man's throat and sharp teeth found the soft skin on the side of his neck. His body fell lax, ceasing its struggle, with the shock of pain. The feel of a warm, wet tongue followed and he panicked.

He was being tasted! It felt so gross and wrong. It was worse when he heard the man sniff at his neck before nosing up along his jaw to puff warm breath into his ear—ah! His breath hitched as the action caused odd tingles to tickle his lower belly. When it happened again his hands moved to shove the man away before he could think about it.

"S-Stop it!" He gasped as the man actually moved, allowing him to sit up and bring a hand up to cover his ear. What had _that_ been about?

He didn't have long to wonder at it before he was being pulled to his feet gently. He wasn't given time to make any kind of retreat as he was swept from his feet and carried like a bride, crossing the threshold of her new home, over to where the large beast stood waiting.

"Whoa!" He squeaked, hands moving to grab on to the first thing he could reach... which happened to be the man's shoulders. Blushing when he noticed where his hands were, he quickly pulled them away and held them to his chest. "Hey! What are you... w-wait!"

But the man didn't wait. And he didn't get a chance to protest more before he was set down on the beast's back, sidesaddle, with the man climbing on behind him. Muscled arms framed his sides as he was pushed to lean forward slightly. Then the beast was off, running through the trees at a pace that felt way faster than the one the horse had gone. He screamed and closed his eyes.

It only took a few minutes before he was back where he had started, the tent and the men and the fire coming into view when he finally opened his eyes again. He sulked when the beast came to a stop and the man climbed off before pulling him down as well. He didn't resist as he was pulled over to the fire and pushed to sit down.

When the other three sat down he turned to his chaser, who had sat next to him, and finally noticed that this was the same man he had bumped into earlier. He wasn't as frightful now as he had been earlier but he still looked scary. It was probably the wild, curly hair. It just made him look so... _savage_. Especially when compared to the other two, who had short and neat hair. The red marks he had taken in earlier seemed to be from a paint of some kind and covered all three men from head to toe, though the dark-skinned man's paint was white instead of red.

They were also rather lacking in clothing—and he was _staring_! Eyes going wide, he quickly turned away while fighting the blush that tried to stain his pale cheeks. He had never seen someone so undressed before, except for himself when he bathed but that was different he was sure. Not even his father. _Especially_ out in the open like this.

Sudden laughter shook him from his thoughts and he turned to see the dark-skinned man saying something while gesturing at him then laughing more.

"David." The other man seemed to warn while the man next to him snapped out an annoyed reply to whatever the dark man had said. What had he said?

Without thinking he turned to the man next to him, eyes still on the one who had apparently been laughing at him. "What did he say about me?"

When he received no reply he turned to the man he had questioned and found him staring at him with a small smile, his eyes shining from underneath his hair. He flinched back when a hand moved to touch his injured cheek and looked away.

"Right. You probably don't even understand me. This is a _disaster_! I need to go _home_! I need to let my dad know I'm _okay_! I need to _not_ be here with strangers who want to _eat_ me!" He huffed, pounding his fists against the top of his thighs.

Another burst of laughter had him looking up at the dark-skinned man who was now holding his stomach and gasping for breath while the other two men glared at their companion. What was so _funny_?

He heard the words 'David' and 'Blaine' again as the man next to the dark one seemed to scold against the laughter. David was a name that was often—oh!

"David is your name then?" He blurted, questioning the dark one with slight excitement at his discovery. The three men turned to look at him but didn't answer. That was fine. He was sure he was right. Which meant the one next to him was Blaine. Turning to him he voiced this too. "So you're Blaine."

Blaine, it seemed, smiled brightly at the use of his name and looked pleased.

David, as he was now known, smiled too and said something before gathering a bowl into his hands. Leaning around the fire, David held the bowl out to him and mimed for him to drink from it. Arching a brow, he looked to see that it was a liquid of some kind before wrinkling his nose and shaking his head.

"What is that? Something to make me taste better?" He asked while crossing his arms and turning his nose up at it. "I think not."

David laughed and shook his head while the unnamed man rolled his eyes. Wait—did this mean they understood him? Opening his mouth to ask, he was silenced when David spoke to him again.

"Water."

"Oh?" He looked back at the bowl with interest now, distracted. He supposed it could be water and it was just harder to see it as such with it being dark out. And now that he actually thought about it... he _was_ rather thirsty. And hungry. Reaching for it, he took it carefully before sitting back. "Thank you."

Bringing the bowl to his lips, he took a cautious sip before gasping in delight.

"This is really good!" He smiled at David before taking a few deep drinks. It tasted like water yet it was sweet too. Maybe it was mixed with something. He was just lowering the bowl to catch his breath when he felt his eyes start to droop. Why did he suddenly feel so sleepy? "I—I don't feel... so..."

Kurt didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before he passed out, Blaine catching him as he started to fall backwards.


	3. Chapter 3: The Lack of Civilization

**Chapter Warnings:** None

**Chapter 3: The Lack of Civilization**

When Kurt could no longer ignore the sunlight hitting him in his face, he groaned and tried bury his head further into his pillow. He was too warm and comfortable. There was no way he was getting up yet! Even if his father suddenly came in and told him that he needed to pack because they were going somewhere foreign—like _Paris_!

A soft smile found his lips when he heard a light chuckle come from somewhere near his head. Had he said that aloud and his father heard it? He was just about to open his eyes and greet his most favorite person in the world when he suddenly froze as he felt foreign, yet somewhat familiar, arms wrap loosely around his waist. Eyes shooting open, he pushed himself up as far as the arms would allow him to go, staring down at a smiling face. _Blaine!_

Everything came back to him like an electric shock, causing him to inhale sharply. He had been tricked with a promise of a picnic in a beautiful grove by one of his father's most trusted colleagues—but it was all a lie. It was actually a plot to lure him from the safety of his father and home so he could be forced into an unwanted marriage for nefarious reasons. He had tried to escape but had been recaptured... then three men had come with two large beasts and—

Screaming, he jerked away and looked around frantically. The tent. He was back in the tent and it was just Blaine and himself inside. The other two were probably outside somewhere. His eyes fell back to Blaine when the other man sat up slowly, giving him a concerned look. Oh, God. He had_ slept_ on _Blaine_! How embarrassing!

"I'm so sorr—ow, ow, ow!" He winced in pain when he tried to push himself to stand only to find himself collapsing to the ground instead. His body _ached_. All over. It felt like he had fallen down stairs or been trampled.

The last time he had felt pain anywhere near this had been when he had first learned to ride a horse. Falling a few times along with just riding for the first time had left him bruised and his muscles sore for a few long days. But at that time he had herbal tea to drink, hot baths to soak in, and a professional to massage and soothe his aches away. He didn't have any of that now.

Jumping lightly when a hand touched his cheek, he looked up to see Blaine frowning at him. When calloused fingers brushed against a spot that twinged, he hissed lightly and pushed the hand away. "_Ow_, Blaine!"

Blaine smiled happily at him before scooping him up into his arms like a bride again, carrying him out of the tent.

"Where are we—" He began to question where he was being taken until he heard David and the other man calling out greetings.

Glasz eyes moved to where the two men sat by a now extinguished fire, seemingly eating breakfast. When his eyes met David's he glared at the dark-skinned man, remembering how whatever he had given him last night had put him to sleep.

"You tricked me!" He growled out at the dark man, squirming to free himself from Blaine's arms.

Blaine actually set him down and he instantly regretted being on his own feet when his body protested with pain.

"Ah! Ow, ow! It hurts!" He whimpered, moving his body around to find relief.

Blaine rolled his eyes at him before picking him up again and carrying him the rest of the way to the fire pit. Once they had been seated as well, Blaine once again next to him, a bowl of mysterious liquid was held out to him by the other man sitting next to David.

"Oh, no thank you. I'd rather drink from a puddle." He snapped, suddenly feeling very grouchy, while trying to rub the pain in his shoulder away.

Blaine and David seemed to find that funny and laughed before Blaine took the bowl from the other man, looking at him with a smile then taking a drink. Once finished he held the bowl out to him with a look that seemed to say 'See? It's safe'.

"How do I know that you're not immune?" He questioned with a suspicious edge, eyes glaring at the innocent looking bowl. Although, if this was another concoction meant to put him asleep again maybe he should just drink it. Hopefully then his aches wouldn't pain him so much. No! He couldn't sleep! He had to get back to his father!

Bringing the bowl to his nose, he sniffed delicately then took a tiny testing sip. Tasting that it really was just water he took a few large mouthfuls before passing it back to Blaine, who took it with one hand while passing over a large apple with the other.

"Oooh! Apple!" He perked up a little at the sight, taking it carefully before eating it ravenously. He knew he should probably be horrified at his sudden deplorable manners but he couldn't recall a time he had ever been so hungry before.

Just as he finished, juices dribbling down his chin, and was starting to gnaw on the core, Blaine won some affection when he handed him another apple with a curious look. He blushed a little as he took the apple.

"My manners really are not this bad normally, I promise!" He tried to explain before biting into his fresh apple with just as much gusto as the first one. He could feel the other three staring at him but ignored them, slightly embarrassed by how he must look like such a glutton.

After he had finished his third apple, and drank a little more water, he suddenly became mortified when his bladder notified him that it needed release. Looking around, a small whimper found its way free as he took in that there wasn't any _proper_ place to _go_. Crossing his legs to hold it, he found that it only made it worse.

Groaning in frustration and discomfort, he turned to Blaine with burning cheeks. "Um, Blaine? I have to... I have to, um..."

He tried to mime relieving himself without it being awkward. It was awkward anyway. And Blaine just stared at him, not understanding.

"Please don't make me _say_ it!" He whined, wiggling with urgency even though it made his aches throb.

Blaine seemed to recognize what his wiggling meant because he smiled at him before standing then helping him to his feet too. Both on their feet, Blaine led him to a small cluster of trees that blocked the tent and other men from sight if you stood just right. It was... lovely?

"Okay? We're in trees?" He tried to understand, looking around.

Blaine sighed lightly, shaking his head, before moving a hand down his own body to—what was he—oh, God! Quickly turning away, face red, he tried not to think about how Blaine had just whipped _it_ out. Though, naturally, the more he tried to _not_ think of it the more he did. Was Blaine really going to...

Glasz eyes widened when he heard the sounds of urination. _Outside_! Even his ears and neck went red when he blushed this time, he could feel it! No. No! He wouldn't—he _couldn't_ do _that_. It was uncivilized! It was... it was probably either that or wet himself.

Resisting the urge to cry, he turned back to face Blaine when he was sure that the other man was done. When he had Blaine's attention he waved his hands dismissively at him.

"Go away! I don't need you watching me in such a humiliating state!" He tried to shoo the other man away, annoyed when Blaine just raised his brows at him. Walking over, he put his hands on the bare back. He only paused for a second, a little surprised to see that Blaine was actually a couple of inches shorter than him, before pushing at the back so Blaine started walking. "Go!"

The shorter man took a few steps before stopping with a hesitant look. He was just about to tell him to keep going when Blaine whistled sharply, startling him a little. A few seconds later a black beast came bounding over. Blaine said something to the animal before walking back to the others. He watched Blaine go before turning to the animal, a little unnerved to see it was watching him.

Figuring it was meant to be a guard, he simply ignored it before turning to face the trees. He could do this. He _could_! Because he was _not_ going to wet himself like an untrained child. Closing his eyes tightly he quickly freed himself from his pants, ignoring the pull on his sore muscles, and did his business. A soft sigh of relief fell past his lips when finished.

Tucking himself away he decided that he really, _really_ needed to get back home now. Because he didn't think he could do that again. Smoothing out his clothes the best he could, he turned and slowly made his way back to the other three.

When they came into view he was a little surprised to see all three working together to pack up. The tent had already been taken down and strapped to the other large beast and David was gathering things into a large pack. Blaine was talking to the other two while tying some bags to the horse. All three turned to him when the beast at his side barked once then moved to David's side, licking at his hands. Blaine smiled at him and jogged over.

Once again, without even asking, Blaine picked him up and carried him over to where the horse had been left. The unnamed man walked over as Blaine put him down. He gave them both a questioning look but neither acknowledged him as Blaine pulled himself onto the horse. Once situated, Blaine reached a hand out for him and the unnamed man linked his hands together, bending over a little to offer him a leg up.

Looking between the two, he frowned in confusion. "Where are you taking me?"

"Home." Blaine smiled at him, answering brightly.

He could feel his eyes light up at that word. "_Home_? Really? Oh! Thank you!"

Taking Blaine's hand excitedly, he allowed the unnamed man to hoist him onto the horse behind Blaine. He missed the look the two traded as he winced at the way his legs and back protested. He didn't miss the way Blaine guided his arms around his waist, though, his cheeks going red at the fact that he was now practically embracing him. Blaine didn't seem to mind though.

As they waited for the other two to be ready, he assumed, a sudden thought hit him from last night. "Hey! Can you guys really understand me? Or am I—ah!"

He didn't get to finish his question and no answers were given as they suddenly started moving, David and the unnamed man riding on the beasts like Blaine had when he had captured him off of the hose the other night. He didn't get to question them again during the ride, either, as his mouth was busy hissing and complaining in pain.

After what seemed like years they finally started to slow down. A few minutes later the large beasts barked, answering barks and human calls echoing around them. Against his will his arms tightened around Blaine's waist as he looked around nervously. Where were they? This didn't look anywhere near the city he was from. He was just about to ask Blaine where they were when they entered a large clearing where a small group of boys cheered at the sight of them.

Among them were more large beasts, though in different colors and sizes. There were also a few fires going and a large tent surrounded by a few smaller tents. He didn't know where, or _what_, this was but it was not his home.

"Blaine? Where are we?" He asked as they came to a stop, David and the unnamed man continuing on a little further.

Blaine turned to look at him over his shoulder with a bright smile. "Home!"

Kurt's eyes widened, stomach sinking, as it clicked. Blaine had meant _his_ home.


	4. Chapter 4: The Good and the Bad

**Chapter Warnings:** Kurt being slightly manhandled, I guess...

**Special Note:** So, in this post a part of the dialogue as been changed. In the original post Trent says that Kurt cannot be taken home because of the **Spring Equinox**. In this post it has been changed to **Summer Solstice—**as it _should_ be! My mistake—I'm really sorry about that! When I started writing this out I planned for the festivities to be in the Spring, but it changed to Summer and then I wrote out this chapter and accidentally put Spring again!

It really was meant to be Summer. If I could have changed it in the original prompt, I would have but it's not really possible. So, just take note of it now? There _will_ be an explanation about it in a later part!

**Chapter 4: The Good and the Bad**

Kurt Hummel was annoyed. And he didn't know if he should be more angry with Blaine or with himself. Tricked again! Although he couldn't be sure that Blaine had _meant_ to trick him. It was probably all him. Once again he had heard only what he _wanted_ to.

He watched with disappointment as Blaine climbed down, greeting some of the others who had walked over to them with happy and curious smiles, many eyes darting between Blaine and himself. When Blaine actually turned his attention to the strangers, leaving him alone atop the horse, he eyed the area around them before making a reckless grab for the horse's mane.

"I want to go to _my_ home!" He cried out, kicking desperately at the horse's sides. He ignored the loud, surprised neigh of the horse as it took off and the shouts of the people behind him. They couldn't stop him! And if Blaine tried to knock him off again he would fight him!

At least that had been the plan until three of the large animals came out of nowhere in front of them, snapping their jaws and growling threatening. The horse was naturally spooked and skidded to a halt before rearing up. He gasped with his own fright as his grip slipped and he was thrown off. Before he could hit hard ground, though, he found himself caught in unfamiliar arms, both tumbling to the ground from the impact and landing in an awkward sitting position.

Wincing and groaning in pain, he tried to pull himself away only to be stilled by a gentle hand on his arm.

"Are you okay?"

Eyes widening at the familiar language, he turned to his rescuer with surprise. He was met with worried eyes and a kind-looking, round face. "I—I'm okay..."

The other boy gave him a small smile. "Good."

He nodded slowly, not knowing what to say until he caught sight of Blaine coming towards them with a furious look on his face. David and a few other boys were behind him, laughing.

"Please! Please, help me! I need to go _home_! Back to my father—i-in the city!" He begged quickly, feeling that this boy could really help him if he could gain enough sympathy.

The boy opened his mouth but closed it a second later when Blaine yelling in his foreign language caught their attention. Blaine stormed right up to them and he tried to shrink away when a hand reached for his arm but Blaine managed to catch him and pull him to his feet. Blaine continued to yell, shaking him lightly, before pulling him into a tight embrace.

He was beyond confused. He remained still in the hug until Blaine pulled back and took him by the arm. When he saw he was being tugged towards the tents he resisted, trying to pull his arm away. "No! I want to go—"

Blaine cut him off with some annoyed words, tugging harder.

"Blaine, stop it!" He complained, resisting more even though the action hurt. "I don't want—I _want_ to go home!"

"_No_!" Blaine finally replied with something he could understand, sounding exasperated.

That one word surprised him so much that he stopped resisting and ended up stumbling into Blaine when he tugged on his arm again. Before Blaine could get a hold on him, however, he pushed away from the slightly smaller body, eyes narrowing. "_Yes_, damn you!"

Wincing internally at his curse, he tried to ignore it and focus more on his annoyance. How dare Blaine tell him no!

Blaine seemed to be getting fed up with him too. Instead of gently picking him up like before, he grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder rather hard. He exhaled in pain as a shoulder dug uncomfortably into his stomach.

Before he could fully get his bearings, Blaine was entering one of the small tents and lifting him back to his feet. Once he centered himself all of his anger and fear and pain—_everything_ seemed to bubble up at once and led him to foolishly strike out at Blaine for manhandling him. Unfortunately Blaine caught his hand and tugged him around before wrapping his arms tight around his waist and biting down on the back of his neck.

Crying out in pain he tried to twist away but Blaine held tight, pushing him forward until he fell to his hands and knees on a pile of furs that lay in the center of the tent. Scared, he struggled more until it hurt too much and he gave in, falling flat on his belly. He heard Blaine grunt lightly in surprise as he fell with him, landing on top of him. When he didn't move or fight against the stronger boy Blaine seemed to think it was okay to release him, moving off of him as well.

Sniffling quietly, he curled up on his side and hugged himself. He heard Blaine release a quiet sigh before he felt him lean over him, causing him to tense lightly. Blaine didn't do anything that hurt this time, only confused him. Warm lips pressed against his wet cheek, dry and foreign, for a long minute before pulling back as Blaine got to his feet and left the tent.

He had never been kissed by another male before. In any kind of way. Not even his father. And the last person who _had_ kissed him in any kind of way had been Miss Sarah, who made the best tea cakes. She had planted one on his cheek while sneaking him a cream puff. She was like a grandmother to him even though they were of no relation.

More tears burned his eyes at the thought of Miss Sarah because thoughts of her led to thoughts of home. Which inevitably led to thoughts of his father—oh, he missed him _so_ much! The ache of missing his father seemed to hurt him more than any of his physical pains.

Wallowing in his misery, he curled up more to let his thoughts and worries take him away until he fell asleep.

**oOo**

Kurt awoke a few hours later to find himself buried under a layer of furs and uncomfortably warm. He didn't remember climbing under them himself and he was sure that they didn't just _magically_ appear over him. Which left him feeling a little unnerved when he deduced that someone had come in while he was sleeping and managed to pull a fur out from under him to cover him. Without waking him up.

Kicking himself free, he got to his feet quickly and stretched against the aches that made him hiss. He suddenly wanted to find Blaine, even _if_ he wasn't too happy with him at the moment. While Blaine was just as much of a stranger as everyone else here, he was also the most familiar.

Moving gingerly to the entrance, he pulled the flap back a little and peeked out. All the boys—men?—were still there, either talking or—hey! It was the guy from earlier! Distracted at the sight, he left the tent and made his way over to where his rescuer was sitting at one of the fires and peeling some strange kind of fruit.

When eyes that had once been worried now looked up at him in greeting at his approach, he smiled back shyly before sitting down next to his fellow brunet. "Hello."

"Hello." The other boy returned, causing him to sigh in relief. He was happy to see that he had not been making it up in his head that the boy could speak his language. "Did you sleep well?"

That question surprised him a little. How did he—oh! Was he the one who had put him under the fur? "How did you know I was sleeping?"

"Blaine said so when he went to check on you earlier." The boy replied as he finished peeling the fruit in his hand and set it down before gathering a new one. He was surprised again when the boy held it out to him. "Here. A pear."

He took the fruit with interest, turning it over in his hands. He had never eaten a pear in its original state before. "Thank you."

A few minutes of silence went by as he ate the pear in delight and his companion continued to peel. "There is a reason, you know."

Pausing in his chewing, he arched a questioning brow.

"Why you can't be taken back to where you belong right now." Was added and he finally understood.

Swallowing quickly, he lowered the pear from his mouth while frowning lightly. "Oh? Why?"

"Summer solstice. It's coming in a few days and we all need to go home for the festivities. It's kind of required and there would be no time to take you back to wherever you are from. Also the only person who would really feel comfortable taking you that far is there as well." The kind brunet explained slowly, his accent making some of the words hard to understand at first. "Please don't be angry with Blaine."

Lowering his half eaten pear to his lap he thought about what he had been told and sighed sadly. He could understand that. He could respect it too because it would only be polite. Also, from the way it sounded, if he could be patient then he could go home.

Home! He would look at this positively! Soon he would get to go home but first he would get to experience new things and new people! He would get to see new sights and experience new situations! Hadn't he always wanted that?

"Okay. I understand." He smiled at the other boy before arching a brow. "Speaking of Blaine... where is that ruffian?"

"Ruffian?" The other brunet questioned curiously.

"It means..." He trailed off when he found Blaine. Who was with three other boys, wrestling with a blonde while the other two watched. Well, one seemed to be watching while the other seemed to be watching the two as if they were something to eat. Gasping, he turned back to his companion. "Um... you guys _don't_ eat other people do you?"

The other brunet looked at him with surprise before laughing and shaking his head. "No."

"Oh, good." He sighed with relief, bringing his pear back to his lips before pausing again. Eyes on his companion, he suddenly realized he had never asked for his name—or introduced himself! "Oh! I'm being so rude!"

He quickly lowered his pear back to his lap, wiping his hands against his legs before holding one out excitedly. He had never gotten to do this with his father's friends and colleagues. They had all viewed him as either too young or, by the time he had been considered 'old enough', too familiar to greet in a proper gentlemanly way.

"My name is Kurt! Kurt Hummel!" He said politely, though his voice was a little high with his excitement, extending his hand a little closer for the other to take. When the other boy only stared at it with a nervous edge he tried to smile encouragingly. "You take it in yours and then we shake! It's how we greet each other where I come from—well, not the ladies. 'You must always kiss a lady's hand' my father said."

His smile grew when his companion slowly reached for his hand but before they could touch a sharp call had them both jumping.

"Trent!"

Both turned to see it was Blaine, who was now coming over to where they were with the three other boys he had seen him with before. Blaine was staring at the other boy with a suspicious look as he came to stand behind where he was sitting. He tensed a little when Blaine squatted down, wrapping arms now free of paint around his shoulders before asking the other boy something with a slightly accusing tone.

The boy looked between them with wide eyes before shaking his head and replying to whatever it was that Blaine had asked. Blaine seemed to accept whatever the response was before turning to nuzzle into his neck. Unfamiliar with such a gesture he tried to pull away only to gasp when he felt teeth press against the side of his neck where he had been previously bitten. He stilled at once and Blaine hummed against his skin with approval.

Before anything else could be said or done Blaine was called away by David, the small group following him as he left. He watched them go, glaring at Blaine's back for his treatment of him while bringing a hand up to his neck.

"I'm sorry."

Turning to the boy still at the fire with him, he frowned lightly at the apologetic expression. "Sorry for what?"

"I should have been more observant when it came to you and Blaine. Especially after earlier when he freaked out over your fall from the horse." The boy explained, going back to peeling.

"What are you talking about?" He asked while looking around for his pear since it was no longer on his lap, pouting when he found it on the ground. Covered in dirt.

The other brunet opened his mouth before seeming to reconsider what he was going to say and closing it, looking instead to where his pear had fallen and smiling. "Here."

He looked up to see a fresh pear being held out. "Thank you!"

The other boy shrugged it off before going back to peeling. "Trent."

Blinking, he arched a brow before speaking around his bite. "What?"

"My name." The other boy answered, glancing up at him.

"Oh. Trent." He repeated with a smile before going back to eating. They sat in a comfortable silence together until he finished eating. "What are you doing?"

"I'm peeling pears so I can cut them to make spiced pears for the festivities." Trent explained, holding up a half peeled pear and small knife.

"Oooh! I love spiced pears! Miss Sarah makes them sometimes and—ah! Miss Sarah is our cook!" With that he was off, sharing stories about himself to a complete stranger like they were the best of friends. Trent listened with interest, commenting and asking questions now and then. When Trent would seem surprised by some of the things he would say he would giggle at his expression and try to tell him something more impressive.

He only paused in his stories when his bladder made itself known. _Not again!_ Sighing, he thought about going to find where Blaine was before deciding that it would be okay to ask Trent. He felt close enough to him to ask.

"Trent? Where do you... w-where should I go to r-relieve myself?" The last part was said in a whisper as his cheeks went pink and he avoided eye contact.

When he didn't get a reply he turned to see Trent looking at him in confusion. Oh, for the love of—sighing loudly he summoned the courage to go the vulgar route.

"I have to _pee_. Where can I go to—" He cut off when Trent started laughing—_laughing—_at him, tears filling the boy's eyes from the force. He glared, crossing his arms. It wasn't funny!

"I-I'm sorry, Kurt!" Trent choked, trying to catch his breath as he held his stomach. "But you're just so _strange_."

"I am not!" He snapped, offended as he jumped to his feet.

Trent tried to respond but just started laughing again. Huffing, he turned on his heel and stalked off toward some trees near the fire. Blaine had taught him to go among the trees earlier. Surely that applied now as well. He went in as far as he dared before quickly doing his business. It was kind of scary all alone. What if something attacked him?

With that frightful thought in mind he turned to go back, only to jump in alarm when an unfamiliar voice spoke out.

"You have a strange voice."

Scared, heart pounding hard, he tried to run only to have something catch his arm and pull him back. A panicked scream rose up his throat but once it started it was quickly muffled as a hand fell over his mouth, pressing hard against it.

"Be quiet!" Was hissed against his ear, bringing back memories from when his kidnapper had grabbed him, as he was tugged deeper into the trees.

Acting on instinct, he bit the hand as hard as he could until it jerked away from his mouth. "BLAINE! HELP! HE—ahn!"

He whimpered in pain as he was pushed against a tree, held there by a hand on his chest. Moving his eyes to see who was attacking him, he flinched further into the tree when he saw it was the boy who had watched Blaine and the blonde wrestle with a hungry look.

He knew that Trent had said they didn't eat other people but he wasn't too sure if that really applied to this one. Maybe _he_ did and Trent just didn't know.

"BLAI—" He tried to call out again only to be silenced when the strange boy slammed him against the tree in warning.

"Stop! I just wanted to—" The taller boy growled out, cut off at the sound of approaching footsteps.

When David and the other two boys who had been with Blaine earlier appeared, he struggled against the stranger's hold again. "David! David, please help me!"

"Bas?" David asked with a frown while gesturing for the stranger to move.

Once he was released he ran to hide behind David, clinging to his arm. David tried to shake him off gently but it only made him cling tighter. Sighing, David stopped and turned back to the stranger, asking him something with a slight edge to his tone. Before the stranger could reply another voice was coming from the trees.

"Kurt?"

He knew that voice even though he had only heard it for a short time. Loosening his hold on David's arm a little, he called back. "Trent!"

Five seconds later Trent and Blaine came running in, Blaine looking around frantically until his eyes fell on him. Blaine could move fast. One second he was standing next to Trent and the next, or so it seemed, he was standing right in front of him. He was pulled into Blaine's arms and hugged tightly.

And for some reason... he clung back. He buried his face between the crook of his arm and the side of Blaine's neck while pressing against his body and clung to him. Blaine was irritating and had hurt him but he still felt the safest around him he concluded. Probably because Blaine and his companions had rescued him the first time, even if they hadn't meant to, and he had seen Blaine wrestle with a boy bigger than him. Blaine also seemed to have no fear when he had ridden after him on the back of a scary beast and _jumped_ off it.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Blaine speak, seeming to ask something in a rather angry tone. David answered first, then the strange boy. Blaine replied with something short and to the point before he was picked up, his legs cradled against Blaine's side, and carried back to the clearing.

Once in the clearing, he was carried to the tent from earlier and laid out on the furs. Just as he moved to untangle his arms from Blaine's neck he was surprised when Blaine climbed on top of him, pressing him further into the soft furs. He tried to push Blaine off but Blaine didn't seem to be having it as his hands were grabbed and pinned to his sides.

Hands trapped, he opened his mouth to protest only to freeze when Blaine leaned in, pressing his mouth against the unmarked side of his neck. Was he going to get bit again? Closing his eyes tightly he tried to ignore everything around him until his discomfort rose to a near unbearable level.

"Blaine, I can't breathe!" He finally snapped, struggling despite his fear.

Blaine nuzzled into his neck for a second before sliding off of him, much to his relief. Free of the weight, he rolled to his side and curled up. He was just starting to relax again until he felt Blaine scoot up behind him, pressing against his back as an arm went around his waist and a nose touched the back of his neck.

"Ugh!" Pulling away, he sat up and turned to glare at the curly-haired annoyance. "Can you stop crowding me? I'd like some space—to be able to _breathe_! You are much too familiar anyway. We do not have the relationship you seem to think we do!"

With that he turned his back on the other and folded his legs, moving his hands to rest on his knees with a deep sigh. They both sat in silence for a few minutes until his muscles started aching again, to the point where it was hard to ignore. Whimpering, he tried rolling his shoulders for relief and straightening his posture but neither seemed to help at all.

He was just about to throw a tired tantrum, tired of all the aches and pains, when warm hands came to rest on his shoulders. He felt ready to just smother Blaine in the furs to get him to _leave him alone_ when Blaine started a slow and gentle massage. Everything hurt more at first but then he could feel sore muscles actually start to relax. Okay, fine. He would allow this.

Sighing lightly, he leaned into the pressure a little more and closed his eyes. Nice. This felt nice. The silence continue for a little while longer until Blaine started tunelessly humming. Something that hurt and comforted him at the same time since it kind of reminded him of his father and how he would do the same thing while working on papers, reading, or checking things around the house.

A smile found its way to his face when the next thing Blaine hummed kind of sounded like the tune to a song that his mother had sung to him when he was younger. Before he fully realized he was doing it, he started humming the tune. Pitch perfect as always, if he did say so himself, even when humming. When he noticed Blaine had stopped he laughed nervously.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to take over." He apologized but Blaine didn't seem to mind. Especially when his shoulder was nudged lightly, as if Blaine wanted him to continue. Looking back, he smiled at Blaine's encouraging smile before starting to hum again.

Until the words found their way to his mouth. Then he started to sing softly, voice low but still clear.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_...

He continued to sing until Blaine stopped the massage. Turning to see if something was wrong, he saw that Blaine was looking toward the entrance of the tent. So he looked too and was a little surprised to see it was starting to get dark. There was chatter and laughter out there and _something_ smelled _delicious_! His stomach agreed and it growled loudly.

Blaine looked at him with raised brows and he laughed shyly, looking away. Blaine just grinned and grabbed his hand, pulling him to his feet. He followed silently, trailing along closely as they left the tent and started towards one of the fires.

"Trent!" He greeted when he spotted the boy as he looked around, forgetting how he had been offended by him earlier with his 'strange' comment. Twisting his hand in Blaine's, he took the lead and tugged him over to where Trent was sitting.

"Hello." Trent returned, looking up from where he was mixing things together in a large bowl.

"What's that?" He asked, pointing to the bowl as he sat down. He missed the way Blaine looked over at his friends with a small pout before sitting too.

"The spiced pears." Trent answered with a smile, adding something dark to the mix.

"Oooh! Can I taste some?" He asked with an excited wiggle and an innocent smile. The same he would give to Miss Sarah when he wanted to sample the things she was making.

"It's not done!" Trent laughed, turning the bowl away a little in a playful gesture.

He laughed too, feeling happy with the ease of their conversation. It almost felt _normal_. Like he was at home and he was just talking to a _friend_. Something he hadn't had many of that weren't staff or his father's. "Just a little taste?"

"Nope." Trent denied, sticking his tongue out. "Here. If you're hungry, eat this."

He blinked as he was handed some bread. "Thank... you?"

"Just eat it." Trent said in a bossy tone, focusing on his work again. "It's honey oat bread."

Oh? He didn't think he had ever tried that before. Bringing it to his mouth he took a small bite, chewing and swallowing slowly. His eyes widened a little at the taste that filled his mouth. It was really good! "Wow!"

Trent smiled and nodded his understanding of his reaction as he took another bite, chewing happily with a small moan. He had completely forgotten about Blaine until he heard a light chuckle. Looking over at Blaine he smiled shyly then turned back to Trent, feeling a little bad.

"What about Blaine?" He asked lightly, taking another bite.

Trent paused in what he was doing before turning to look at Blaine. Trent asked if Blaine wanted bread to which Blaine shrugged and replied in his foreign language. Which made him pause in his next bite, a frown falling over his features.

"Blaine?" He spoke up lightly, taking the other in. When Blaine looked at him with a smile, taking the bread that was handed over, he lowered his own bread and gave his curly-haired companion an accusing look. "If Trent can speak the same as I can... and that _weird_ guy can... _and_ you and David seem to understand me just fine then shouldn't _you_ be able to _talk_ to me to?"

Blaine's smile fell as a look of surprise came over his face instead. Before he could comment on it the smile was back and Blaine patted his knee before getting to his feet and walking over where David, the unnamed one, and the other three were.

"Blaine!" He called out, annoyed as he actually walked away from him. Blaine ignored him. Glaring at the retreating back he turned to Trent and huffed. "He _can_ talk to me, can't he!"

Trent gave him a nervous look before turning back to his task, answering slowly. "Yes. Blaine can speak the city language—most of our generation can. As to why he's not using it... I don't know. Maybe he's nervous about the accent. Or he just doesn't know what to say."

He took that information in slowly before turning to glare back at where Blaine was. "He is just so frustrating! Fine. If he won't speak to me properly, then I will no longer speak to him either."

With that said he crossed his arms petulantly, bread forgotten. It took a few minutes but Trent finally pulled him into a conversation, taking his mind from Blaine until an unwelcome voice sounded from behind him and caused him to tense.

"Hey little rabbit."

Rabbit? What was with the rabbit?

"Sebastian." Trent said with a warning edge as he looked up at the taller boy with a frown.

"David's words." The creepy guy, Sebastian, answered Trent.

He wondered at that statement until he felt Sebastian sit down next to him where Blaine had once been, making him tense more. He didn't want to be near him.

"Hey. Relax. I just wanted to... apologize. For earlier." Sebastian said lightly, almost in a bored way, as he reached a hand out to touch his arm. Or so he assumed. He didn't get to find out for sure since he flinched away. "I just wanted to talk to you... and you freaked out."

"You didn't have to sneak up on me!" He defended, trying to subtly scoot closer to Trent while his eyes sought out where Blaine was.

Sebastian blinked before an apologetic frown curled over his lips. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I thought you had heard me."

He couldn't deny that he hadn't been paying much attention to his surroundings. He had been too worried about being attacked... and maybe he had overreacted a little when Sebastian approached him. His father had always said he was too quick to scare. Or excite. Or anger. Sighing, he looked Sebastian in the eye and nodded.

"Okay. I'm... sorry too. For making it something it wasn't." He conceded, sitting up straight to show he was calm and confident.

Sebastian gave him an odd little smile before holding out a plate piled with some cooked meat on it. It smelled really good. "Here. A peace offering."

He eyed the plate with hesitation, unsure if he should accept whether he was willing to forgive or not. Trent seemed to be thinking along the same lines as he eyed the plate too.

"Kurt, I don't think you should—" Trent tried to warn until Sebastian cut him off, looking a little annoyed.

"_Blaine_ said it was okay." Sebastian explained as if that meant something. Why should Blaine get a say in what he could and could not eat?

Still angry that Blaine was purposely not speaking to him, he took the plate before looking to Trent. "Blaine isn't my father. I can do what I want and I want to accept this!"

"Kurt—" Trent tried to reason with concern but he cut him off.

"_Thank you_ Sebastian." He said pointedly before taking some of the meat and popping it into his mouth. As he chewed, he was surprised by the flavor. It was new and a little spicy but it wasn't bad. Until he swallowed and made for another bite.

Suddenly Kurt's mouth was on _fire_.


	5. Chapter 5: The Shock of Firsts

**Chapter Warnings: **None

**Chapter 5: The Shock of Firsts**

Kurt's mouth was on fire and it felt like his tongue was about to burn off as he jumped to his feet, fanning with his hand as tears stung his eyes. The more the seconds ticked by the more it seemed to burn until he finally cried out in pain.

"Kurt!" Trent called out with worry, quickly trying to find something to help until he noticed Sebastian smirking slightly. "Sebastian! Why did you do that?"

Sebastian quickly pulled an innocent face at the accusation. "I did nothing."

"Water! Water!" He cried out with a choked sob, desperate for _anything_ to make the burning stop.

"Water won't help—ah!" Trent answered before finally finding something. Grabbing more of the honey oat bread, Trent shoved some in his mouth before telling him to suck.

He thought it was a strange thing to order but did so anyway, putting trust in that Trent knew best. He was just being told to chew when Blaine came over, looking worried. He ignored Blaine in favor of Trent who had actually been there to _help_. After he had swallowed the bread, Trent gave him more and he took it gratefully while sniffling, nose and mouth still burning, and shoved it into his mouth.

When Blaine seemed to ask what had happened, Sebastian quickly answered with how he must have accidentally grabbed the wrong plate in his hurry to apologize. Trent snorted lightly with disbelief but otherwise said nothing and Kurt didn't know what to believe. If Sebastian _had_ done it on purpose... then why? What had he done to make Sebastian so spiteful?

As his mouth started to feel better and everything calmed back down, the ones who had stopped to watch went back to what they had been doing before the disturbance. He had just taken another piece of bread from Trent when he saw Blaine reaching out to him from the corner of his eye. Glaring, he smacked the incoming hand away and took a step back.

"Leave me _alone_." He snapped before taking his bread and going back to the tent. He really just wanted to be alone where it was quiet.

Once inside the tent he sat on the furs, kicking his shoes off finally while eating his bread and trying to ignore the nausea starting to plague his stomach. After he had finished his bread he moved to lie on his belly, whimpering at all of his aches and pains fighting to be noticed at once. He now hurt from head to toe and he wanted to cry but felt too tired.

He also wanted his father to come and protect him from all the scary monsters in the dark but knew he couldn't. Because his father wasn't here. And these monsters were _real_. Fathers were good against imaginary threats but he couldn't see his father shielding him from all the hurt real ones could cause. He wasn't sure if he'd want him to either.

He never wanted to see his father hurt. To see that his God was really only human, all too capable of bleeding and death. That thought had his heart racing with fear. _Why_ was he even thinking about that? He mentally scolded himself to stop it and closed his eyes, doing his best to clear his mind of everything but how he would be going home after these weird people did their weird tradition.

Home. Back to the familiar and the safety and his dad.

**oOo**

Kurt awoke from a scary dream, sweating and barely conscious, at the feel of a warm hand on his cheek. He whimpered, pressing into the hand as frightening images still lingered behind his eyes in his sleepy state. At the feel of something large and warm pressing against his side, he curled into it for protection before letting his half-opened eyes fall back closed. It was overly warm but he didn't mind as he started drifting off again.

Just before completely passing out he heard a light whisper near his cheek, "I'm sorry Kurt."

He tried to reply that he loved his dad no matter but wasn't sure how much he actually communicated before he was deep asleep again.

**oOo**

Kurt was startled awake a second time, later during the night, by his stomach. His angry stomach that was bubbling and aching like it was about to explode. He knew what that feeling meant and he hated it. Being sick was his least favorite thing. Ever. Especially when it came to throwing up.

Groaning, he moved to push himself up only to freeze when his hand found warm skin instead of soft fur. His mouth fell open when he took in that he had slept on another person's body again. It was a little hard to make out who it was in the dark, though he had a pretty good feeling it was Blaine. When had Blaine come in? And why did his body seem to subconsciously think it was okay to use Blaine as a pillow?

He didn't get to fret over it too much as he felt the bile start to rise up his throat. Oh, how he _hated_ Sebastian! This was that creep's fault! Sebastian's _and_ that vile meat's! Pushing himself to his hands and knees, he crawled backwards toward the end of the furs until a hand caught his wrist and a sleepy voice reached his ears.

"Kurt?" Yep. It was Blaine.

"Blaine, please let go. I feel sick." He whispered, not too sure why, as he tugged on his arm.

When he was released he quickly got to his feet and went to the entrance, gasping softly when his stocking covered feet touched the hard ground. He had never been outside without shoes before—_okay, wrong time for that_ he thought as he gagged a little, his mouth starting to fill with extra saliva.

Bringing a hand to his stomach, he hurried from the tent and stumbled into the trees. He had misgivings about entering once again since every time he did something bad seemed to happen to him but he didn't want to bother anyone with his retching either. He ignored the little twigs and rocks that poked painfully at his feet, going in as far as he dared until he needed to stop to clutch at a tree for support when he started heaving.

_I hate you Sebastian I hate you Sebastian I hate you Sebastian_ kept repeating in his mind when he finally vomited, everything burning and hurting and messy—simply _disgusting_! He cried when he was able to catch his breath like he always did. It was something he was sure he would never grow out of, even as an old man.

As his stomach started to settle, leaving him feeling empty and half dead, he stumbled back until his legs could no longer hold him and he fell to his knees. He was just bringing a hand up to wipe shakily at his mouth when he was surprised by a foreign hand pushing his hair off his sweaty forehead. He tried to jerk away in alarm but then _those_ arms were around him, holding him still. He didn't fight it. He was too exhausted.

He leaned against Blaine and rested his eyes until he could no longer stand the taste in his mouth.

"Ugh! The aftertaste is horrible!" He complained to no one in particular, wishing he had some water to help. Blaine surprised him with a similar thought.

"Water!" Blaine called out before gently easing away and to his feet, taking off back into the trees.

He watched Blaine go with a confused frown before mentally shrugging and figuring he should follow. Getting to shaky legs was harder than he remembered but he managed it and started back to the clearing. Only to be sidetracked by a strange noise. Curiosity piqued, he took a small detour toward the sound. For some reason he didn't feel afraid at all.

He didn't figure out why until he came upon the two guys he had seen with Blaine earlier—the blonde Blaine had wrestled with and the brunet who had watched. The blonde had the brunet pressed against a tree, leaning in close to him. It didn't seem threatening but it made him a little uncomfortable to see anyway. He was about to turn around and continue on his way when he was suddenly witness to the _strangest_ thing.

Though the moon provided pale lighting, it was enough to see that the blonde was pressing his _mouth_ to the brunet's. He knew what kissing was. He had read about it and had even seen a few pictures when it came to couples but he had never seen something like _that_. Never with two males and never with the mouths _open_!

He could feel his eyes widen slightly when the blonde started pressing his mouth to the brunet's neck and the brunet _moaned_. Moaned and leaned into the touch as moonlit hands moved to the blonde's shirt and tugged it off. A hand flew to his mouth as his curiosity overwhelmed him. Just what were they _doing_? Why was the brunet squirming with a delighted look on his face while the blonde mouthed over his neck? When Blaine had put his mouth to _his _neck it had hurt! He had a feeling he should just go, that he really shouldn't be watching but... but he couldn't move.

Or so he thought until he watched as the brunet moved to the blonde's pants once the shirt was off. At his first glimpse of another person's naked backside he had no choice on whether he would move or not when he suddenly became alarmingly dizzy before fainting from the heat that prickled at his neck and cheeks.

**oOo**

The next time Kurt opened his eyes, it was to only flutter them closed again a second later when the bright light of day assaulted him and left him momentarily blind. As his eyes adjusted he became aware of a few things around him. One was that his head ached. It was just a dull throb but still unpleasant. Another was that his mouth tasted _awful_ which led to memories of throwing up. He groaned. Also, something wet was being applied to his forehead and cheeks...

"Ah!" He gasped, eyes popping open when the wetness moved toward his neck.

"Kurt! You're awake!" Trent greeted as his eyes focused on the other brunet and he realized it was the other boy who was the source of the wet thing. A piece of cloth dipped in water. "I was a little worried after Blaine told me you had been sick last night..."

"Don't remind me." He groaned again, throat dry and voice raspy as he shifted to sit up a little. Everywhere hurt and his stomach was still upset. "Ugh. Kill me now."

Trent laughed sympathetically, setting the cloth aside to reach for a cup and held it out to him. "Here. Drink this. It will help."

Turning his attention to the cup, he eyed it warily. "I don't know..."

Trent seemed to understand and was not offended. "Kurt, have I given you anything bad yet?"

He thought on that before slowly shaking his head and giving an apologetic smile. Reaching for the cup, he took it and looked at the contents. "What is it?"

"An herbal tea blend. Good for settling stomachs." Trent explained, folding his hands in his lap.

Chewing his lip in a stalling gesture, he brought the cup to his nose and sniffed delicately before grimacing and pulling it away. It smelled... earthy. Not delicious at all. Taking a small sip he ended up nearly spitting it back out before forcing himself to swallow. "Gross!"

"Yeah... it's pretty horrible but it helps." Trent agreed while stretching out his legs. "Make sure you drink all of it."

He rolled his eyes before taking another, deeper, sip. Maybe if he downed it in large gulps he could finish quicker and it wouldn't be as bad. Once he had finished the cup he was a little surprised to note that his stomach was actually calming down. Well, that was one less worry.

He sat with Trent in silence for a minute until he moved a hand to push his hair out of his eyes and frowned at how dirty it felt. It was then that he was reminded he hadn't had a bath for a couple of days now.

"I feel disgusting!" He complained, dropping his hands to his clothes and pulling at them. "And dirty. Is there a place where I can bathe?"

"There's the stream." Trent answered like he was merely commenting on the weather.

His eyes widened. "You're joking."

When Trent looked confused at that accusation he whimpered low in his throat, wishing it really was a joke.

"The stream? Really? That's gross! And so very _public_." He voiced his thoughts, crossing his arms with visible distaste.

"The water is actually cleaner than you'd think, Kurt, since the stream flows." Trent answered seriously as he moved to sit on his knees. "And since it's summer the water is pretty warm. It's the best we have out here until we get back to the meet up."

He was not impressed in the least.

Trent rolled his eyes. "Have you never swam in a stream or lake before?"

"Of course not! I—" He paused just as he was about to admit that his father would never allow it. He wasn't sure if that was something he should admit. Even to Trent. "I... can't swim."

At least it was true.

"You don't actually have to swim in the stream!" Trent was quick to assure, running a hand absently over the furs they were sitting on. "There are shallow parts. You might not see it as ideal but it will get you clean enough and I can find you spare clothes to change into. It might really help you in feeling better overall."

He sighed, slumping a little in his seated position. He really didn't like the idea of using a _stream_ but he couldn't deny he would probably feel _a lot_ better once clean—even in the slightest bit. "Fine."

"Good!" Trent smiled at him, moving to stand. "I'll find Blaine and see if he can take you out now while—"

"Wait. What? Blaine?" He asked, confused as to why Blaine had to be brought into this.

Trent paused at the entrance, nodding slowly. "Yeah. Blaine. He can take you to the stream."

"Why can't you?" He asked, more confused, as he slowly got to his feet as well.

"Well..." Trent looked a little nervous before an easy excuse seemed to come to him. "I need to find you clothes, right? And... and I actually have some things to finish before we move out tomorrow. They need to be done as soon as possible."

With that Trent quickly left the tent. He blinked before quickly following.

"I can wait." He tried to reason, really desiring another option over _Blaine_.

"What's wrong with Blaine?" Trent asked carefully as he walked.

Really? After everything from the previous day, Trent was _really_ asking... that...

"Trent? Where did..." He stared around in surprise, not really sure what to ask as he took in that the large tent was now gone, and nowhere in sight, so all that remained were three smaller ones. Also... most of the other boys that had been here at his arrival were gone too.

"To the meet up for the festivities that start tomorrow. We were suppose to go too, but Blaine decided to let you rest. Tomorrow we'll head out early." Trent explained as he stopped next to one of the smaller tents. "Oh! There's Blaine!"

He turned to see Blaine coming in from the trees, the brunet and blonde from before with him. At the sight of the blonde he felt his cheeks suddenly heat up, images from last night popping into his head. He had seen them! Last night! _Kissing_ and undressing and—

"Oh, God!" He gasped lightly, bringing a hand to his red cheeks and looking away from the three.

"Kurt?" Trent sounded curious about his reaction.

His cheeks heated more. There was no way he was going to share what he was thinking about! Suddenly going to the stream with Blaine didn't seem like a bad idea. Blaine refused to talk to him and so he knew he wouldn't be questioned.

"Right! Stream! Bath! Blaine!" Focusing his eyes solely on the curly-haired boy, he quickly walked over to him and grabbed his arm. "Come on, let's go!"

Blaine looked rightly confused but didn't resist as he pulled him back into the trees. He led them in a good few feet before realizing he had no idea where he was going. Stopping, he turned to look at now hesitantly smiling guy.

"So... I don't know where the stream is. You take the lead." He admitted, releasing Blaine's arm.

Blaine smiled brightly at him, taking him by the hand and doing as told. He followed, not even bothering to try to free his hand as he let his eyes roam over Blaine's bare back. He noticed that it had water droplets on it and wondered if Blaine had just come from his destination.

Just as he heard the sounds of running water, laughter soon followed. He was confused at the sound until they entered an area free of crowding trees and saw David and the unnamed man coming toward them, talking to each other until Blaine called out to them.

"Blaine!" David smiled, surprised, until brown eyes landed on him. "Little rabbit!"

Suddenly reminded of Sebastian he glared at the dark-skinned boy. "My name is Kurt."

"Little rabbit." David agreed, nodding his head.

"No. It's Kurt." He argued, brows furrowing.

"Little rabbit." David repeated, seeming amused by his annoyance.

"No—Kurt! K-U-R-T!" He spelled out slowly, hands fisting at his sides.

"Little ra—" David started again until the unnamed man cut in.

"David, stop it. Kurt... don't listen to him." The man said with an accent a little heavier than Trent's. He stared at the man with surprise, eyes a little wide, as Blaine and David gave the man the same look.

David shook it off first, shaking his head. "No, Little rabbit. Don't listen to _Wes_."

The glare that the man, or Wes as he was now to be known, sent David was really scary. David seemed to think so too as he flashed a smile and took off into the trees. Wes yelled something in that foreign language of theirs and took off after the fleeing boy. He just stared after them for a few seconds before looking to Blaine, who shook his head and pulled him closer to the stream.

He looked the stream over, trying to view it objectively. The water _was_ pretty clear. He could even see down to the bottom of the stream, which probably meant it wasn't that deep either. He really didn't want to have to worry about drowning. Okay! So he'd just climb in for a quick wash and be done with it! His focus would be on _getting_ clean and not on _how_ he was getting clean.

Moving his hands to take his shirt off, he paused when he felt eyes on him. Tensing a little, remembering Blaine, he turned to the other and glared at him. "You don't have to watch me!"

Blaine blinked before giving him a small smirk, turning so his back was to him.

He continued with the removal of his shirt only to pause again as another thought occurred to him. "Um... no one is going to come here are they?"

When Blaine shook his head he quickly finished undressing, just wanting to get this over with. Clothes off, he moved to the stream and hesitated for only a second before stepping in. He shivered at the initial contact of the water. It was cooler than he was expecting but quite comfortable when he got use to it. Wading his way toward the middle, he was a little worried at first when the water rose up his body but was relieved when it only reached his thighs.

Checking to make sure that Blaine wasn't peeking at him, he quickly set to rinsing off the past few days' sweat and dirt. It was nicer than he cared to admit to dunk his head under the water and scrub his hair to a cleaner state. He had just gone under for his third scrub when he was startled back to the surface at the feel of something brushing against his calf.

Heart pounding and breath coming in shallow puffs, he looked around where he stood to see what it was. Another brush against his other calf had him jumping in fright, squealing. He didn't see Blaine turn towards him with a curious look since he had just spotted _them_. There were fish! Swimming around his legs!

It wasn't until another one brushed against his ankle that he was brought out of his shock at the sight, screaming and scrambling his way out of the water.

Blaine moved closer to the water with concern. "Kurt? What's wron—"

"They touched me! They _touched_ me!" He cried out, jumping into Blaine's arms as he stared at the water. He couldn't shake off the feeling that they were going to come after him, out of the water or not.

Kurt didn't realize what he had done until he felt warm arms wrap around his bare waist, a hand coming to rest on the small of his back as warm breath puffed into his ear with a soft laugh. Oh. He was pressed against Blaine. Naked.


	6. Chapter 6: The Irrationality of Jealousy

**Chapter Warning:** Light sensuality and Kurt being manhandled by a jealous Blaine...

**Chapter 6: The Irrationality of Jealousy**

Kurt's eyes widened slowly as his face began to turn a deep scarlet. He was _pressed_ against Blaine. _Naked_. Not only that but the way Blaine was breathing against his ear caused the weird tingles to flutter in his belly again. This caused an involuntary shiver.

"A-Ah!" The feel of the shiver and the tingles finally jolted him out of his shock and he tried to jerk away only to feel the arms around his waist tighten, pulling him back to Blaine's body.

With the motion of being pressed back against Blaine, he was startled when a foreign sort of _spark_ shot up his spine from his hips. He didn't really know how to describe it other than it felt kind of... electric, though he wasn't sure that made sense. He had never felt anything like it before and he couldn't exactly call the feeling unpleasant but it didn't feel _right_ either. Blaine was in his personal space again—worse this time since it was a more _intimate_ invasion and it wasn't proper.

No one should see him in such a state of undress other than his maids, his doctor, and his future spouse. That was what his father had always told him when he was growing up and that is what he tried to focus on but his mind and body seemed to be at odds because his body didn't seem to be protesting the closeness at all. That was a kind of embarrassing realization. He tried to squirm away again, only to gasp and tense when Blaine just pulled him back.

Their hips bumped together in a way that had another spark racing up his spine as his hands moved to clutch at Blaine's arms. What on _earth_ was—

A strange sound, one he had never heard or made before, fell from his lips when Blaine's warm breath teased his ear again and a foreign leg pushed its way between his gently. "B-B-Blaine? W-What are—"

"Blaine? Kurt? I've found some clothes that—oh!"

"T-Trent!" He squeaked as he and Blaine both turned at the other's approach, Trent freezing in place at the sight of them.

Oh, God. This was _not_ happening! Feeling his whole body flush, or so it seemed, he ripped himself free of Blaine's arms and scurried to hide behind the shorter body. He hid his face against Blaine's back while Blaine laughed and Trent quickly looked away.

"I didn't mean to interrupt anything—I mean... I thought—I just wanted to drop the clothes off!" Trent quickly explained, waving a folded pile of clothes in the air.

An embarrassed whimper rose in his throat at Trent's words. Just what did the other brunet think he was interrupting—what _had_ that been? Feeling Blaine's back shift, he looked up to see that Blaine was holding out an arm and Trent was walking towards them, gaze averted, to hand over the clothes.

"Again, sorry!" Trent said quickly once the clothes had left his possession before turning and hurrying back into the trees.

They both watched him go in silence for a few seconds before Blaine turned with a smile and held the clothes out to him.

"T-Thank you..." He whispered, reaching out to take the clothes until he noticed Blaine's eyes weren't on his face. Squawking in shock, he snatched the clothes away before whacking Blaine on the chest with them. "Stop _looking_ at me!"

Blaine just laughed lightly, catching his wrist to stop him. He tried to tug it back but Blaine wouldn't release him. When their eyes met he felt his heart jump a little at the look he was being given. He didn't know what it meant and was distracted from trying to figure it out when he finally took notice of Blaine's eye color. It was very pretty, one he had never really seen before. Usually it was blue or brown. He had even seen green eyes in a picture once.

Another light laugh had him coming back from his thoughts, his cheeks heating up when he caught Blaine pointedly looking his body over again before the curly-haired weirdo turned so his back was to him.

"Dress." Blaine said lightly while running a hand through his wild, curly hair.

He was a little surprised at the familiar word. So was Blaine actually going to talk to him now? Or was it just so he could understand that one thing? Glaring at Blaine's back, he took a few steps back before turning to eye the water warily. There was still fish in there. Taking one step back toward Blaine, he looked around once before turning his attention to the clothes he had been brought.

The fabric was rougher than he was use to. Of course his father liked to spoil him with the finest in silks and velvet and this was anything but. Holding up the shirt he saw it was larger in size than he normally wore and was more crudely stitched together. Did these guys make their own clothes by hand?

Sighing lightly, he slipped the shirt on and resisted the shudder that tried to shake his body as the fabric touched his skin. At least it was something? It itched a little but he was sure that was just his mind objecting to the lack of monetary value. Did this make him vain? Reaching for the pants he ended up pausing when he noticed the lack of underclothes.

Brows furrowing, he lifted the pants to see if maybe they were hidden underneath. Nothing. Resisting another shudder he sighed again before sliding the dark brown peasant pants over his legs. He really couldn't wait to go home where he could have a luxurious _hot_ bath filled with his scented oils and rose petals. After his bath he was going to smear himself in his various lotions for smooth and silky skin and dress himself in the softest clothes he had.

While exhaling dreamily at the thought he bent down to fix the hem of his left leg only to pause when he noticed the wet silt by his foot. A dangerous thought entered his mind as he looked up to see that Blaine's back was still to him. Did he dare? Recalling how Blaine had _looked_ at him in his undressed state, seeming smug about it even, he quickly gathered a handful and lobbed it at the bare expanse of Blaine's back.

A triumphant giggle slipped through his lips when he saw that he actually managed to hit his target. Blaine's gasp as the silt splattered over his back had him smiling, and another giggle rising when Blaine turned to look at him with wide eyes, mouth open a little.

_Ha! Take that!_ he thought with a grin. Well, until Blaine's eyes suddenly narrowed on him causing his heart to skip a beat. "Blaine, I—i-it was just a—"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as an embarrassing shriek escaped him when Blaine lunged, capturing him and taking him down to the ground. He gasped at the feel of Blaine falling on top of him and of the cool water soaking into his fresh clothes and hair under him as Blaine moved to pin his hands by his head.

"H-Hey! You're getting me wet!" He complained, trying to tug his arms free.

He gulped thickly when Blaine just smiled at him and leaned in until their faces were much too close. "You make that sound so dirty..."

It was his turn for _his_ mouth to fall open at the shock of Blaine actually speaking to him in a shared language. "You..."

"Justice!" Blaine grinned as his hands were released and Blaine's moved to stroke along his waist. Before he could question what the other was doing he found himself squealing and laughing as he tried to wiggle away from the evil fingers tickling him.

"Wha—Blaine! Stop!" He screamed through his laughter, quickly becoming breathless as he tried his best to escape but Blaine was strong and able to keep him pinned. "Can't... breathe!"

Blaine tickled him for a few extra seconds before slowing to a stop, staring down at him with a huge grin and breathing a little more deeply than before as well. When their eyes met he offered a small smile until he was surprised by Blaine suddenly leaning in. On instinct he turned his head to the side, heart rate picking up when he felt Blaine's lips touch his cheek.

He felt his heart speed up more when Blaine gave a small grunt of disappointment before seeming to shrug it off, lips parting as they trailed over his cheek and down to his jaw. He wanted to turn his head against it, to dislodge Blaine's mouth, but he became too scared to move when he felt warm lips touch against the skin of his neck. If he fought it he was sure he would get bit and that wasn't something he wanted to deal with at the moment.

Trying to ignore it all proved to be futile when Blaine suddenly nuzzled against a spot right under his jaw and near his ear that had goosebumps erupting over his skin and his breath catching as his belly fluttered. Blaine, seeming to catch his reaction, smiled against his skin and attached his mouth to that spot before nipping lightly.

A soft cry was pulled from him before he even knew it was coming, neither pained nor one of discomfort. He really didn't know how to describe it as his heart jumped and his hands twitched while his body arched up lightly.

Blaine's hot breath puffing against that spot had him shivering lightly until gentle teeth nipped again, nibbling curiously as Blaine rearranged their bodies so his was being straddled by the one on top. Another soft cry found its escape, his hands flying up to clutch at Blaine's back as his body arched again which caused their hips to push together. Another electric jolt tickled his spine causing his eyes to widen, his body becoming warm.

"W-What are you doing?" _To me_ was left unsaid as his voice quivered in an unusual way, his hands slipping down Blaine's back a little when the other boy pulled back to look him in the eye.

The feel of his hands sliding over Blaine's back brought back memories of the blonde and brunet he had seen last night, the way the blonde had been undressed and—

"No!" He managed to squeak out, turning to his side as much as he could when he caught Blaine leaning in toward him again. Was Blaine going to try to do something like those two boys were—whatever it was that they _were_ doing! "No! Please let me up! I—I d-don't want to!"

He closed his eyes tightly, holding his breath, when he felt Blaine suddenly freeze. Relief flooded him when he felt Blaine roll off of him a few seconds later. He turned fully to his side before gasping and quickly pushing himself to sit up when he felt the water against his lips.

Pushing his hair off of his face, he tried to ignore Blaine's presence as he got shakily to his feet. Once on his feet he looked over the damage done, frowning as he took in the now partly wet clothes. Would Trent be angry with him? Would he be able to get new, _dry_ clothes?

"Did you _have_ to push me into the water when I was _dressed_?" He asked Blaine with a bite of annoyance, finally meeting those pretty eyes again. When Blaine opened his mouth he silenced him by talking over him. "What is Trent going to think? After he was nice enough to lend me... this."

He tried to keep the distaste out of voice as he looked over the clothes once more—oh, dear. He really was vain, wasn't he? He looked back to Blaine when he heard a soft snort to see those pretty eyes rolling at him before the shorter boy turned and moved toward the trees.

Blinking, he watched Blaine walk away before frowning when he realized he was being left behind. "Blaine?"

Blaine didn't answer. Or look back. It wasn't until Blaine had disappeared into the trees that he panicked and hurried to catch up, wincing and hissing as his sensitive feet stepped over hard uneven earth and sharp little rocks.

"Blaine! Wait for me—ow!" He pouted as he tripped over a tree root, quickly catching himself so he didn't lose sight of his only guide. "_Blaine_!"

Blaine just kept walking. Something that was starting to irritate him. What was the problem? Why was Blaine now ignoring him?

"Fine! Be like that then!" He yelled, stopping in his tracks and crossing his arms. "If you're just going to leave me here then I will just stay here and—and wait for Trent to come and help me! Because he's actually _nice_ to me! And he wouldn't—what are you—oof!"

Once again he found himself thrown over Blaine's shoulder, one large hand resting on the back of his thigh while the other held a wrist in a firm grip. His complaints and protests fell on deaf ears as he was carried to the clearing, five sets of eyes landing on them the second they were in sight.

"Put me _down_!" He whined for the fifth time, struggling weakly though making sure not to fight too hard. He would never admit that he actually didn't mind being carried at the moment. At least now his feet were free of pain until he could get to his shoes.

Blaine still ignored him, saying nothing until they had made it to where Trent, David, and Wes were standing near one of the small tents. Before he could say anything else he found himself dropped unceremoniously at Trent's feet while Blaine snarled something in his own language before turning and stalking away. Trent stared after Blaine, wide-eyed, while David frowned lightly.

"Blaine!" The dark boy called out after a second, moving to catch up with his friend when Blaine entered his own small tent.

He pushed himself to sit up slowly, heart throbbing painfully as he avoided eye contact with Trent and Wes. He didn't know what had happened but apparently now Blaine was really angry with him. And that made his heart hurt. He _hated_ when people were angry with him.

There was a moment's silence before Trent was kneeling down next to him with a worried expression, a gentle hand moving to rest on his arm. "Kurt? What did you say to him?"

"I—I don't know! We were—I just... well, I was mad that he knocked me into the water after you had given me this to wear." He tried to explain, his confusion evident in his voice to even him. "Do you think he's mad at that?"

A slightly pained expression fell over Trent's face for a second before the other brunet shook his head lightly. "No. Kurt, what did you say... um... about me?"

He blinked, growing more confused. "About you? I don't—I didn't say anything about you—oh no! Did I insult you somehow? Is that why? I mean I guess I understand. I would be mad if someone insulted my friends too—err, if I had... I-I don't remember insulting you though! I swear! Of course I—"

"Kurt!" Trent called, grabbing him by the arms and shaking him lightly to get his attention. "Focus! It's nothing like that! I mean did you say anything about... _us_?"

"Us?" He repeated lightly, completely lost. "What do you mean _us_?"

Before Trent could elaborate, Wes rolled his eyes with an impatient huff and cut in.

"Kurt, Blaine thinks you're attracted to Trent and is jealous." Wes stated simply, looking unimpressed as he stared down at him.

Trent turned red and looked away as he frowned lightly, looking between Trent and Wes. "Attracted? What do you—oh. _Oh_! _What_?"

Wait. So Blaine thought he _liked_ Trent? Like _that_? But...

"B-But I don't! I mean..." He quickly turned red, looking to Trent with apologetic eyes. "I d-don't mean it like I think that—I _do_ l-like you but like a friend—I don't even _know_ yo—"

Meeting his eyes, Trent waved his words away. "It's fine. I know what you mean. But what did you say to Blaine then?"

"I... I really don't know! I never said anything that would suggest I have those kinds of _feelings_ for you—at least not that I'm aware of." He answered while thinking back and trying hard to find something that might have given that kind of impression. Unable to think of anything he sighed.

"They say jealousy is often irrational." Wes commented lightly before turning and walking toward the tent that Blaine and David had disappeared into.

He watched Wes go with a confused look before turning back to Trent who appeared to be lost in his own thoughts. "Why would Blaine be jealous anyway?"

Before Trent could answer another voice was speaking up from behind him with a hint of amusement.

"Because Blaine wants to be your only _friend_..."

At the sound of laughter he turned to see the blonde and brunet standing there, his cheeks heating up as he quickly looked away.

"Guys." Trent warned with a tired sigh as he pushed himself back to his feet.

Seeing Trent stand, he quickly got to his feet as well so he wasn't left feeling towered over. "My only friend?"

The two boys shared a laugh before looking at him with mischievous grins, the blonde nodding to him in greeting. "I'm Jeff, little rabbit."

The embarrassment he felt at being introduced to someone he had seen in a private setting was quickly replaced with irritation at the nickname. "My _name_ is _Kurt_!"

Jeff opened his mouth but before he could get a word out another voice was speaking over him.

"Leave him alone Jeff."

They all turned to see Wes and David coming back, Blaine trailing behind a few steps. He could feel his stomach explode with nerves at the sight of Blaine. Was Blaine still mad at him? Should he ask for forgiveness even though it wasn't _really_ his fault that Blaine had jumped to wrong conclusions? Hey! That was right! Blaine was angry at him over something that wasn't even true! He shouldn't _have_ to feel guilty!

Not only that but Blaine wanted to be his _only_ friend? Like he wasn't allowed to have others? Also! Also, Blaine _threw_ him to the ground practically! And that had hurt! Maybe it hadn't hurt a lot but it had still hurt! Standing a little taller when the three joined them, he met Blaine's suddenly sheepish gaze with an upset one of his own.

An awkward silence fell over them all as he and Blaine continued to stare at each other, neither one seeming to want to speak first. Eventually the brunet always with Jeff broke it, looking at Blaine with an encouraging smile.

"What's that Blaine?" The unnamed brunet boy asked pointedly, nodding at what Blaine was holding.

All eyes turned to the items as Blaine glanced down before holding them out toward him with slight hesitance. "A change of clothes. For Kurt."

Arching a brow at that information, he looked over the items with a bit more interest before meeting Blaine's eyes with a look of disinterest. Oh, yes. He was being a brat. He knew it. But that wasn't going to stop him.

When an awkward tension started to build between them, Blaine swallowed thickly and took a step closer to him. "Here..."

He glanced back to the clothes before turning his nose up and his back on Blaine, crossing his arms over his belly. He wasn't hearing an apology for the way Blaine had treated him. A small laugh sounded from the one called Jeff until the unnamed brunet elbowed him into silence.

"_Kurt_." Trent hissed at him lightly, giving him a disapproving frown.

When nothing was said or done, Trent looked away for a second before giving him a determined look. That confused him until Trent was suddenly grabbing his arm and pulling him closer to Blaine. He was about to protest the action until he saw Trent take the clothes from Blaine's hands with an impatient huff. Clothes in one hand, his arm in the other, Trent led him back to the tent and rather rudely pushed him inside.

"Hey—" He started until Trent threw the clothes in his hand at him, effectively silencing him.

"Stop being so stubborn. I understand that this situation might not be something that you're use to... but it's not like we're use to dealing with someone like you either." Trent addressed rather firmly, impressing him. To be honest... he had previously thought that Trent was kind of a pushover with how nice he was. "You're not going to get far by making people dislike you."

Those words stung him with their honesty and guilt started to bubble in his stomach, followed by sadness. Trent made him think of his dad. He really missed his dad.

"Blaine could have apologized..." He pouted, not knowing what else to say and finding that Trent's presence kept him from sulking. He wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing yet.

"If you want an apology then just _tell_ him that." Trent said lightly, pushing him towards the pile of furs gently. "Blaine can be rather oblivious when it comes to other people's feelings."

"Doesn't that kind of defeat the purpose of the apology? If I have to _tell_ him to give me one?" He asked with slight disbelief as he moved to the furs, checking that Trent wasn't watching before quickly changing clothes for the second time. As he stripped off the wet clothes he was reminded of how he needed to collect his dirty clothes from the stream.

"Well, how is he suppose to know you want one if you don't tell him?" Trent returned in a logical tone.

"Shouldn't he _know_ when he is being offensive or mean? I mean where I come from people seem to and they apologize for it without needing to be told." He said as he pulled on light brown pants that were tighter than the ones he had before and had the hem coming to only mid-calf. He didn't really like the color but he couldn't deny that they made his legs look nice.

"Yes but I'm sure where you come from the people are used to your quirks. You're still a stranger to Blaine." Trent offered gently, swinging his arms back and forth restlessly.

He paused, taking that in. He supposed that made sense. He gave an understanding hum as he pulled the shirt over his head, shuddering a the feel of the fabric when he noticed the shirt was a tighter fit too. It was white and had quarter length sleeves with a wide neck that bared the tops of his shoulders. He had never seen anything like it.

Bringing a hand up, he rubbed at his neck lightly to test the movement of the shirt until his fingers brushed against the spot where Blaine's mouth had been earlier. The spot that had him crying out and goosebumps forming and his belly fluttering earlier. Gasping, cheeks going pink, he was also reminded again of the blonde and brunet.

Looking to where Trent was standing he was overcome with the sudden urge to _know_. And though it was kind of embarrassing, he pushed himself to ask. Because Kurt felt he could trust Trent with this if Trent was brave enough to reprimand him but still be friendly about it all. He was sure Trent would be honest with him.

"T-Trent? Can I... tell you a secret?"


	7. Chapter 7: The Learning of Intentions

**Chapter Warnings: **None

**Special Note:** This story is almost caught up with what I have posted on the Glee Kink Meme. (it's up to part 8 there) If you like to see the original prompt you can visit the LJ account I have set up for this story under the same username of **TheShipISail**! A link to the prompt is in the Master Post—the first post on the journal. :D

**Chapter 7: The Learning of Intentions**

Kurt watched as a surprised look fell over Trent's face at his question.

"A secret?" Trent repeated slowly as his expression flickered between flattered and wary. "You want to tell a secret? To _me_?"

"I—y-yeah. Because I was, no _am_, curious. A-About something." He answered, wringing his hands nervously as he looked off to the side shyly.

"I don't know..." Trent said carefully, looking toward the front of the tent. "I don't want Blaine to—"

"T-That's not—well actually... okay." He hated the flustered feeling he got at the mention of Blaine. Especially when he was still mad at the other boy. He should not be feeling two different things at once. Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, he focused his attention on the back facing him. "I... my secret kind of _involves_ Blaine and I-I thought we were f-friends. So I—"

Trent turned to face him with a look of surprise. "Friends? We're friends?"

He swore he felt his heart drop into his stomach. Had he—was he wrong? "A-Aren't we?"

They stared at each other in silence for a minute before both seemed to develop flushed faces and looked off to the side.

"I'd like to be, you know." He spoke up lightly, rubbing nervously at his thigh. "I've never really had any friends. T-That were around _my_ age I mean."

"Me... me too. I just... I'm not really use to people just _saying_ we're friends. With the Warblers we all just kind of grew up together and became friends that way." Trent said with a small smile as they looked back at each other, running a hand through dark hair. "I'd like to be your friend, too, though."

His smile was only interrupted by a flash of curiosity. "Warblers?"

Trent blinked before laughing. "It's what our _group_ has been nicknamed by the others. I'm not really sure why. Maybe it's because of the hunting style or because we like to sing."

He gasped in delight, watching Trent shrug lightly, at that last part. "You like to sing? You guys _sing_? I _love_ music!"

Trent smiled at him, nodding, before his lips curved into a playful smirk. "You should especially listen to Blaine sing."

The look of distaste he wore at that suggestion seemed to amuse the other brunet. He pouted when Trent laughed before rolling his eyes and walking over to the other.

"Since we've established we're friends now... can I tell you my secret?" He asked lightly, nerves coming back as he chewed his bottom lip.

Suddenly serious, Trent sighed lightly before nodding slowly. Together they walked back to the furs and sat down so they were facing the other. They sat in silence once more while he tried to gather the courage to say what he needed to. He wanted to do this... he just couldn't seem to get it out.

"Kurt?" Trent asked softly after another few minutes had passed.

"I—I s-saw them!" He finally blurted in a whisper, face going red as he avoided eye contact. "I saw t-the two of them i-in the trees last night and—"

"Wait—who?" Trent interrupted, looking curious but confused as well.

"Jeff. And... and that guy always with him." He answered lightly, glancing at his friend's face.

"Ah. Jeff and Nick." Trent nodded, giving a name to the previously unnamed brunet.

He nodded as well, moving his hands to twist the hem of his borrowed shirt. "Yes. I saw them in the trees and they were... _k-kissing_ and taking clothes _off_ and I just—_why_?"

Trent's sudden laugh startled him, causing him to jump as he looked over to the other boy with wide eyes. Trent continued to laugh until he seemed to catch sight of his confused frown. Then Trent wasn't laughing anymore. In fact he now seemed a little stunned.

"I—you... you're _serious_?" The other brunet asked with obvious disbelief before his brows furrowed thoughtfully. "Kurt? How old _are_ you?"

For some reason that question made him feel defensive. "I'm seventeen, if you must know. My birthday was almost a month ago."

Trent took that information in quietly before raising a brow. "Your balls must have dropped by now and yet you don't know of the intimacies between two people? Although your voice _is_ rather..."

Glasz eyes widened as his mouth dropped with the shock of such a word used so vulgarly in a casual sentence.

Snapping his jaw shut, he glared. "I can't _believe_ you just _said_ that! And there is nothing wrong with my voice! It's unique and beautiful—just like my mother's!"

"Said what?" Trent asked, genuinely confused.

He opened his mouth to tell him exactly what only to find that he couldn't. "I—my father would wring my neck if I _dared_ to repeat that. It's not polite."

"I'm so confused." Trent frowned lightly, leaning back to rest on his hands which he had placed behind him.

They stared at each other again. Feeling they were getting off topic, he tried to bring them back. "I... I just want to know about why those two were... what I don't really get is how Jeff had his mouth on the other one's neck and he—he seemed to _like_ it. But... but when Blaine does that to me it _hurts_. Well, except for—"

He quickly cut himself off, going red as he caught himself brushing his fingers over _that spot_ on his neck and it caused light tingles to tickle down his spine.

There was a moment's silence before Trent broke it, sitting up fully. "There is a difference between what Jeff was doing and what Blaine did... d-does."

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously, bringing his eyes up to meet Trent's. Finally some answers!

"Oh, um... well Jeff was using his mouth to arouse and Blaine bites to..." Trent trailed off, suddenly looking a little uncomfortable.

"To _what_?" He questioned impatiently, waving his hand in attempt to get Trent to continue.

"He bites on your neck to dominate you." Trent answered bluntly, running a hand over the furs. "It's more common between... but... look. It's just how we are, generally. And he doesn't mean anything _bad_ by it."

"To... dominate?" He repeated slowly, trying to wrap his mind around that.

Trent nodded before hesitantly adding, "It's also a kind of claim. But that only really counts when—"

"A claim? A claim to what?" He was confused again. And a little annoyed. Because he didn't really seem to be getting anywhere with these answers. They just led to more questions and he still didn't understand what Blaine had done to him and why it had _felt_ the way it had.

Trent looked uncomfortable again, for only a second, before shaking it off. "I'll explain that later."

He opened his mouth to protest before deciding to leave it be. There were other things to focus on. "Okay. Fine. There is a difference. But then... what were those two _doing_? And why?"

He watched as Trent tensed for a second before relaxing with a deep exhale. "You... _really_ don't know what sex is?"

Again his eyes widened as heat filled his cheeks. "I-I... I—well, I... I-I've been told a l-little."

Wincing at his horrible stutter, he quickly busied himself with picking invisible lint from his shirt. Feeling Trent's curious gaze on him, he glanced up before sighing lightly and willing his blush to go away.

"My... father said that it's something between a married man and woman to make a child b-but that's all and that it was none of my concern until wed." He tried to explain, suddenly feeling very foolish at his lack of knowledge on this subject because of the way Trent was looking at him. And then it clicked. What it seemed Trent was trying to say. But that— "Wait! Are you—you're saying that they were g-going to... b-but... _how_? I don't—"

"Okay! Kurt! Calm down!" Trent said loudly over his babbling, reaching a hand out to touch his leg before quickly pulling it back as his cheeks turned pink.

He closed his eyes, breathing deeply as he tried to still his racing thoughts. When he felt calm enough, he opened his eyes to see Trent watching him with a concerned frown. "Okay. I can... c-can you...?"

He didn't know how to ask. He didn't know if he _should_ ask. No. He _knew_ that he shouldn't. It was private and he was, according to his father, not grown up enough to... but. But Trent knew. And Trent had to be around his age. And Jeff and that Nick guy! They were actually _doing_ it! And Blaine... Blaine had done something to him—was it—his heart skipped a beat.

"Trent! Earlier—a-at the stream! Blaine! He... he did something to my neck and it felt... it felt weird. But not bad. And I... what does it _mean_?" Kurt asked with a slightly desperate edge in his tone. He wanted to know, _needed_ to know, more than ever now.


	8. Chapter 8: The Male Chicken

**Chapter Warnings: **Tons of embarrassment for virginal Kurt?

**Chapter 8: The Male Chicken**

When only silence met his question, Kurt reached out to touch Trent's hand gently. "Trent... _please_."

Trent stared wide-eyed at where their hands touched for a few seconds before slowly pulling his own hand away. Taking a deep breath, he met his eyes. "I... don't really know what to say. Well, I do but it's..."

He listened as Trent trailed off, waiting to see if he would continue. When he didn't he gave a small pout before crossing his arms. "What do you mean?"

Trent looked away for a second before meeting his gaze again. "I mean... I don't know if you want me to explain why you reacted to Blaine... or reacted period."

He blinked a few times. There was a difference? "Aren't... they the same?"

Trent gave him a thoughtful look at his question, eyes holding his until finally blinking after seeming to come to some sort of conclusion. "Can I ask you a question?"

Brows raising slightly in surprise, he quickly nodded with curiosity. "Okay?"

Shifting to a more comfortable position, Trent took a slow breath before asking, "What do you think of Blaine?"

That question surprised him even more. Completely unexpected. "I—what do you mean?"

"I mean..." Trent paused, trying to figure out how say what he wanted without being too obvious or blunt. "I mean what do you think of... Blaine's looks?"

Brows furrowing, he thought about questioning once more as to what Trent meant but then figured that maybe Trent was just trying to find out what he thought in general. It didn't make much sense to him but it was a harmless question—oh! Maybe Trent wanted to know before he talked more! Well then.

"Um... Blaine's looks. Well he's kind of short—at least shorter than I am. Oh, but that's not really a thought. More a fact. Hmm." Chewing his bottom lip thoughtfully, he took a minute to think of what he thought whenever he saw Blaine. "Er, Blaine is kind of _wild_ looking. I'm not sure if this is a thought that has stuck because of how I first met him or if it's because of his crazy hair. It's so curly and everywhere. I'm sure it would be better if it was shorter. Possibly even styled—oh, how I miss my hair products! Having mine falling against my forehead is so foreign and bothersome. I have this really nice cream, organic too, that holds really good!"

Completely distracted, he pouted while trying to blow his drying hair out of his eyes.

"Uh, Kurt? You're getting off topic." Trent reminded him patiently, lifting a hand to catch his attention.

Cheeks going pink, he apologized lightly while using his hand to brush his hair back. "Thoughts on Blaine! Right! Um... wild and—ah! He's a little rough too. I don't really enjoy being manhandled by him when he's in a mood. And he's always in my personal space, which is a little irritating and intimidating. I don't know where you guys come from but where _I'm_ from, it's generally impolite to be so forward with a person you hardly know."

Trent arched a brow at those words, giving him another thoughtful look but didn't say anything.

"It's also a little embarrassing... the things that Blaine does to me." He continued, blushing lightly when his thoughts trailed over the things that Blaine had done. "And confusing. No one has ever really touched me the way Blaine has before. I mean, yes. My dad has hugged me, even Miss Sarah. And she's kissed my cheek before, too, but..."

It was his turn to trail off as he fell into his thoughts, bringing a hand up to chew lightly on a nail.

Trent left him to his thoughts for a few minutes before prompting him with a gentle, "But?"

Shaking himself from his thoughts, he dropped his hand back to his lap before meeting Trent's gaze again. "But it's a little different. I mean... I grew up with my dad and Miss Sarah. They are my family and I love them. I am comfortable with them. I... I know what to _expect_ with them and that's comforting, I suppose. With Blaine—I just _don't_ know him. At all. I have no idea where he's coming from and nothing he does is really expected because it's so different from what I'm use to. _All_ of it is so different!"

He paused to compose himself, embarrassed and annoyed at the tears burning in his eyes. He was getting too upset over this when he knew he just had to be strong for a little longer. Hopefully for only another day or so.

"I'm sorry." He apologized mainly for something to say as he wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand, sniffling lightly. "I just want to go home. I know I have to wait for a bit longer but I really miss my dad. I've never been separated from him like this—well, at least not knowing when I will see him again I mean. And I know he has to be _really_ worried about me."

And his sadness was coming back! No! He would be happy and enjoy his new experiences as much as he could!

"But!" He tried to continue on a happier note, "I will get to go home to him soon! Hopefully in just a couple of days! And then he'll see I'm okay and I'll probably be grounded for the rest of my life... but, strangely, I think I'm okay with that."

He laughed lightly at that realization, missing the look of guilt that flashed over Trent's face before the other brunet shook it off and tried to distract him.

"So, you don't think Blaine is attractive?" Trent asked, looking interested in the answer as he leaned forward a little.

"What? Attractive? Blaine?" He blinked before arching a curious brow. "Why would I think Blaine is attractive?"

Trent was thoughtful again for a few seconds before shaking his head slowly and mumbling, "Some things make sense now..."

"What are you—" He started to ask until he was cut off by Trent asking him a new question.

"You don't see Blaine as a friend?" Trent asked him slowly, stretching his legs out.

"No, not really." He answered right away, not needing to think about it. "I don't even really know him."

When he noticed the way Trent frowned lightly at him he couldn't help feeling a stab of guilt.

"You hardly know me and yet you said we were friends—said you _wanted_ to be." Trent pointed out, voice light and eyes meeting his with a silent demand for an explanation.

"I—" He had to stop himself from emotionally replying. To allow himself to think his answer over before saying it. "Trent, we _are_ friends and I do _want_ to be! And when it comes to you and Blaine... it's just _different_. I don't know why. Maybe I find you more approachable or more friendly—"

"Blaine is friendly." Trent cut in, still wearing a light frown.

He sighed heavily. Maybe he wasn't saying it right. "Look, it's not that I don't want to be friends with Blaine. I'm just _not_ right now. And I don't plan on being friends with him anytime soon if he's going to keep _biting_ me and throwing me around."

Trent opened his mouth, probably to reply, only to seem to rethink whatever it was he was going to say and closed his mouth again. They both looked off into opposite directions for a moment before he realized that _still_ nothing had really been explained about what Blaine had done to him and why it had felt the way it had.

"Hey! You still haven't answered my question!" He pointed out with a small whine, smacking the palms of his hands against the top of his thighs lightly. "Can you _please_ just tell me?"

Before Trent could open his mouth and give him any kind of answer, a sudden thought reoccurred to him. A scary one.

"Trent? Does Blaine... d-does he want to do... what Jeff a-and that other boy were doing? With _me_?" He asked softly, a nervous quiver in his voice.

Trent's eyes went wide for a second before his whole face flushed red and he looked away.

"Oh, goodness." He gasped lightly, his own face going red as he took the other's response to mean a definite _yes_. "I—b-but... why? H-How?"

Taking a deep breath, Trent turned to look at him again, reaching a hand toward him but never fully making contact. "Again, calm down. It's not like Blaine is going to _force_ you to have sex with him. He'd never do that if you didn't want to—"

"Never! Never ever!" He said louder than necessary, as if that would prove his point better.

Trent arched a brow at his outburst before shaking his head lightly and offering friendly advice, "Don't say that. It can feel really nice and you'll regret it if you never try it."

He opened his mouth to repeat that, again, he would _never_ want to do that only to find himself pausing as what Trent had said fully registered. The words used... did that mean—

"Ah! Wait! Trent... have _you_ done _that_ before?" He questioned quickly, surprised and a little impressed.

Trent choked at that question, face turning a tomato red. "I—n-no. Well, not _exactly_."

His eyebrows rose at that confession, his heart starting to beat more quickly with excitement as the urge to _hear_ about it came over him. "Not exactly? What do you mean 'not _exactly_'?"

Trent coughed lightly before finding his hands to be the most interesting thing. "I mean I haven't really done anything _penetrative_ but I _have_... r-rutted with another guy before."

"Penetrative—" He started to question, cocking his head to the side a little in curiosity before what the last part Trent had said finally processed. "Wait—with another _guy_?"

He stared wide-eyed at Trent for a second or two before the other boy gave him a slightly defensive look.

"Yes. With another guy." Trent answered slowly.

He still found the idea of two men a little shocking, but supposed that after seeing Jeff and that Nick guy... it wasn't as shocking as it could have been. "So... you don't like... girls?"

The second after he asked he found himself internally wincing, seeing how offensive that question could be if Trent decided to take it as such. But, thankfully, Trent didn't seem to.

Sighing and rubbing at his face lightly, the other boy answered him honestly. "Like you said... you don't know where we come from. I don't really know much about where you come from either, but where we live... the girls are off-limits until after their first breeding cycle. In our clan the boys tend to sexually mature earlier than the girls. And we have _urges_. So we, um... experiment with each other."

He tried to take all of that in the best he could but it was a little hard when he really didn't understand one bit of it. Which frustrated him a little, especially since he couldn't help feeling that he really _should_ know some of this stuff. "U-Urges?"

Trent gave him a thoughtful look before scratching at the side of his head lightly and pushing through the awkwardness of this discussion. "Haven't you ever had _any_ urges? Or special dreams? Wake up sticky? Gotten hard due to a stimulating thought or sight?"

"Gotten h-_hard_?" He squeaked, suddenly alarmed. That didn't sound pleasant at all.

Brows furrowing slightly, Trent gave him a concerned frown before trying to elaborate. "An erection?"

His breath hitched at that vaguely familiar word. When he thought on it... he could remember his dad using it to explain what was happening to his body one morning— "O-Oh."

He felt his cheeks heat up as he remembered how embarrassing that had been.

"'Oh'? So you've been hard befo—" Trent started to ask until he cut the other boy off with a strangled cry.

"Oh my God Trent!" He squawked, cheeks heating up even more as his hands twitched in his lap with the urge to hide the redness. "Don't just _bluntly_ ask me something like that! It's _personal_!"

"Personal?" Trent repeated, looking genuinely confused again.

"That means it's _private_!" He tried not to snap, but he did notice that his reply had more of a bite to it than normal.

"But we're both guys..." The other brunet said while trying to understand his reaction, another small frown twisting his mouth.

"Well, if you're so into sharing... then what about you?" He quickly tried to change the subject away from him.

"What _about_ me?" Trent asked, not seeming bothered by the conversation turning toward him.

"I—" He found himself hesitating, wondering if he really dared to ask. If he really wanted to know. He couldn't deny that a part of him was curious but what if it led to disturbing discoveries? No. His curiosity was stronger. "What about you and that _other guy_ then? And the 'r-rutting' thing?"

He watched as Trent tensed a little but still replied with a casual, "What about it?"

Opening his mouth to attempt to just as casually ask for details on how it happened, like two friends simply gossiping, he was left without words when he realized... he really didn't know what it was. "Um... what _is_ rutting?"

He gave a nervous laugh, twisting his hands together again while trying not to blush at his lack of knowledge.

Trent stared for a couple of seconds before giving him a curious frown. "Didn't your dad tell you _anything_? I mean... how are you suppose to make a baby if you don't even know the mechanics?"

"He was going to tell me on my wedding night!" He replied, feeling defensive of his dad's decision.

He was given a surprised look at that statement. "You weren't going to have any fun before then?"

"I—fun?" He asked with surprise as his defensive heat evaporated. What did Trent meant by _fun_?

Trent just stared before shaking his head slowly with a small laugh. "And they say _I'm_ inexperienced?"

He blinked, confused. "What are you talking about?"

Trent looked at him with a sympathetic smile. "Sorry. Just thinking to myself. And you... you're really missing out. On _natural_ experiences no less."

Those words had his face heating up and his heart twisting in an uncomfortable way. He should be use to this by now. Everyone was always doing things he could not. Seeing things he could not. _Experiencing life_ like was natural. But not him. Trent, however, was the first one to actually say such a thing to him. To say that he was _missing out_.

"J-Just because _you_ think that doesn't mean it's true!" He tried to convince, hands curling into fists on his lap from silent frustration at his situation. "We come from different places! You can't judge—"

"You're right. I don't know much about where you come from in the city, Kurt, but I _do_ know that you are quite naïve. Schue goes there all the time for trading and he's shared stories." Trent countered, not unkindly but it still sounded harsh and judgmental to him.

"I am _not_ naïve! I just—I'm just..." He didn't know what else to add, arms curling around his waist as old insecurities started to rise up on him.

"Kurt? I didn't mean it in a b—" Trent started to speak up, breaking the silence that had fallen over them, only to pause when Blaine came into the tent hesitantly.

"...Hello." Blaine said awkwardly, looking between the two brunets with a nervous smile.

He watched from his peripheral as Trent gave Blaine a small wave in return, looking suddenly nervous. That piqued his curiosity, distracting him from his thoughts for a second. At least until he noticed that Blaine was starting to walk toward where he and Trent were sitting on the furs. Glancing up, he saw that Blaine was giving Trent a small frown. He was just about to look back to Trent, wondering if he was doing something that Blaine didn't like when Blaine said something to Trent in their own language.

The second he heard his name mentioned his attention snapped back to Blaine. When Trent quickly replied, trying to sound assuring, and his name was mentioned again he snapped at them both while getting to his feet.

"_Stop_ talking about me in a language I can't understand! Or I'll do it too!" Well, he hoped they wouldn't be able to understand French. It would be rather embarrassing, not to mention irritating, if they could. "And _don't_ talk about me like I'm _not_ standing right here!"

"Kurt, he was just—" Trent tried to gently placate until he cut him off.

"Blaine can speak for himself." He growled out, crossing his arms and turning a glare on the curly-haired boy.

Blaine looked surprised at his reaction for a second before bringing a hand up to rub lightly at the back of his neck. Eyes meeting his, he watched as Blaine reached out to touch him. "Kurt, I was—"

"No, you know what?" He nearly squeaked, taking a step back from Blaine's reach. Once he felt he was a safe distance away, he continued more firmly. "Just go away, Blaine! Trent and I are talking and I don't want you always hovering around!"

Irritation flitted across Blaine's face, beautiful eyes glancing between where he was now standing and where Trent was still sitting. "This is _my_ tent."

It was the first time he really heard it since Blaine had started speaking where he could understand him. The slight accent. If he wasn't afraid of Blaine being too close to him at the moment, he would probably try to get him to talk to him longer so he could hear more of it. He really didn't want to be around Blaine, though. Not when he was still embarrassingly ignorant of what it was that Blaine was trying to do to him.

He opened his mouth to argue, only to close it a few seconds later when it hit him that he really didn't have a reasonable argument to that. Blaine had a point. Hissing lowly at Blaine beating him, he turned to Trent while thinking quickly.

"Fine. I'll just go to Trent's tent and we can—" He started to reply with his idea until Blaine startled him with an angry shout.

"No!" Blaine called out, crossing his arms. "You will _not_ be going to another man's tent to _talk_!"

His jaw dropped at those words while Trent quickly got to his feet as well, approaching Blaine slowly with his hands held up. "Whoa, Blaine. No. I-It's really not like—"

Jaw snapping shut, he glared at Blaine again. "_Excuse me_? I don't think I heard you correctly. Did you just—"

"Kurt, _please_!" Trent begged, giving him a pleading look before turning back to Blaine and speaking to him once more in their language, his words hurried.

He started to give an irritated reply until he saw that whatever Trent had just said caused Blaine's brows to shoot up in surprise, pretty eyes turning to look at him as if he was being seen in a new light.

"W-What?" He stuttered, feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden. What had Trent said?

Blaine didn't answer, instead looking away thoughtfully for a few long seconds before turning to Trent and saying something carefully. His interest was piqued when he saw Trent suddenly blush before replying slowly to whatever Blaine had said. Blaine nodded once before turning to look back at him.

"Fine. Have your little... talk." Blaine said lightly before turning and leaving the tent again, silence filling the space he had once taken up.

Both he and Trent stared after where Blaine had left for a moment before turning to look at each other. When Trent gave him a small, guilty-looking smile his brows furrowed and his lip curled.

"What did you say to him?" He asked slowly, a feeling of unease creeping up on him.

Trent sighed lightly, resigned to answer. "I told him what we were talking about."

Gasping, he felt his cheeks flare up in a mix of anger and embarrassment. "Trent!"

Nodding slowly, the other brunet gave him another guilty smile. "I knew you probably wouldn't like that... but I had to! Blaine is my friend and I am not going to lie to him."

"You didn't have to say anything at _all_." He groaned, finally giving in and hiding his face behind his hands.

"Again, Blaine is my friend." Trent replied softly, moving to sit down once more. "I'm not going to let him start meaningless fights with you."

"I thought you were my _friend_ too! And I _don't_ appreciate you airing my business like that—especially when it includes the person you are telling!" Kurt returned, lowering his hands from his face.

Trent twitched back in shock before shaking his head. "Kurt, I wasn't trying to—I was trying to _help_ you too! I mean... if I tell Blaine about your lack of experience then he'll back off a little and not be so intense. If he understands why you're not responding then he'll try to approach you differently."

He started to open his mouth to reply, closing it a second later when he actually paused to think about Trent's words. They kind of made sense and after thinking about it, it was quite reasonable. Only— "I don't want him to approach me at all!"

Seeing the other boy open his mouth, probably to respond, he quickly cut him off.

"And now that Blaine knows how _little_ I know, you _really_ need to catch me up so he can't try to take advantage of me!" He added, glaring lightly as he moved to sit back down on the furs as well.

Trent opened his mouth, though nothing came out. Trent's mouth worked wordlessly for a second before finally closing, dark brows furrowing in thought. He watched his companion think hard on something before a small smile fell over the kind-looking face. "Okay. Fine. I will tell you what I know."

"Good." He sniffed while shifting to a more comfortable position and smoothing invisible lines from his borrowed clothes.

Trent did the same before nodding once then starting with, "I suppose I will start at the beginning."

He was given a look, as if Trent was silently asking if he was okay with this. He nodded to show that it was fine before Trent smiled at him, cheeks going a little pink.

"Okay. So... I'm sure you know that men and women are quite different, yes?" Trent started out, speaking as if one of his tutors might. He really hoped Trent wouldn't make him sleepy.

Rolling his eyes at the question, he nodded slowly. "Of course."

Sighing lightly at the eye roll and sarcasm, Trent continued. "Well it's more than just appearances too, you know. Like the genitalia is different too—which helps in producing offspring. I know that you know—well, at least you _should—_that men have a penis but did you kn—"

Before Trent could finish speaking, he was lunging forward and covering Trent's mouth with his hand while squawking in an embarrassed kind of way.

"Oh my—_Trent_! Don't just _say_ things like that!" He gasped, scandalized.

Trent blinked, confused, before gently pulling his hand away. "What are you talking about?"

Face going more red, he looked away before coughing lightly. "Don't speak so casually about a man's..."

"What? Penis?" Trent asked, looking more confused.

"Don't!" He squeaked, eyes going wide as his hands moved to cover his ears.

Trent blinked again before frowning. "Are you _serious_? Kurt, how am I suppose to tell you about sex if you can even hear the word p—"

He started coughing loudly, fanning a hand in front of his face. "Is it hot in here? Maybe we should break for some fresh air!"

Trent stared before rolling his eyes. "This is probably why your father never explained it to you... you're quite immature."

"I am not!" He snapped, crossing his arms in front of his chest protectively. "I'm just... bred in etiquette!"

"I—e-etiquette?" Trent questioned while continuing to frown.

Sighing, he waved his hand dismissively. He was not about to tell Trent that he was purposely being insulting. "Nothing. Can we just move on?"

"No." Trent said firmly, holding his chin a little higher. "Say it."

"W-What?" He squeaked as his hands fell to his sides.

"I am not going to tell you _anything_ unless you say it." Trent elaborated, raising a challenging brow.

Jaw dropping once again, he tried to close it but his shock wouldn't allow him. Trent wanted him to say _it_? He could feel his whole face go red. Sure, he had said it to himself whenever he had come across the word in a book and it had felt dirty even then. Now Trent wanted him to say it aloud with another person present?

"I... I don't think I can." He breathed, embarrassed, as his head lowered to hide his face.

"Come on. You can! It's just a little word." Trent encouraged in a friendly tone. When only silence was his answer, Trent broke it a minute later, offering a wise alternative. "What if... you use a different term for it?"

His head shot up at those words and he gave the other brunet a curious look. "A-Another term? Like what?"

Thoughtful for a couple of seconds, Trent finally replied happily with, "Cock!"

Choking on the spit he had just been swallowing, he managed a sputtered, "B-Beg your pardon?"

"Cock." Trent repeated with a small laugh, probably amused at his expression.

"T-That sounds even _more_ vulgar!" He protested once he was able to catch his breath.

"It's like... a male chicken! Just think of if that way then say it!" Trent encouraged once more, smile growing.

"But I am not using it in the context of classing the gender of a chicken!" He returned, hands fidgeting at his sides.

"Just _say it_!" Trent now tried to be firm, though quite curious. "Come on. One little word, one time, and then I'll tell you all you want to know."

He didn't know what to do. He was embarrassed to have such a thing so casually said but there was a small part that didn't _really_ mind it past the shock of it. And, now that it had been said, he _kind_ of wanted to say it too, but... "I-I c-can't! I just can't! I—"

With a small huff, Trent cut him off with a cruel threat. "Just say it or I will leave you to Blaine's devious clutches."

"COCK!" He blurted rather loudly, eyes wide as he blushed from his roots to his chest. When he caught sight of Trent's surprised look as well he couldn't help hissing out a mortified, "Oh, I hate you so much!"

The words almost became real feelings when Trent started laughing, still seeming more surprised than satisfied. Grabbing the shirt he had changed out of earlier, he retaliated by lunging at Trent and knocking him backwards. Falling on the other boy, he quickly pushed himself up so he was straddling the other body before swinging at Trent's face and chest with the shirt.

"You are so _evil_! And here I thought you were a kind soul!" He cried out between whacks, blush slowly fading away. Just when he thought he could forgive Trent for making him say it, his mortification grew when the blonde, Jeff, popped his head into the tent and wolf whistled.

"Well, well... what do we have here? That's a strange way to initiate sex!" Jeff said brightly with a huge grin.

"_What_?" A surprised voice sounded from outside of the tent. Before Jeff could give any kind of reply, the other brunet, Nick, was pushing the blonde out of his way and popping his own head in. "Whoa! I thought the little rabbit was a virgin!"

He found himself shouting in surprise at the arrival of the two boys, squawking in embarrassment at their words, and, finally, crying out in alarm when he was suddenly tipped sideways as Trent quickly squirmed to get out from under him. He was just pushing himself up to a sitting position when Nick entered the tent fully, Jeff trailing in behind him.

"Does Blaine know what you two are up to in he—" Jeff started to ask, brow raised in a slightly teasing way.

"It's really not like _that_!" Trent replied shortly, fixing his now slightly wrinkled clothes.

"Then what is it like? Because that seemed to be pretty compromising..." Nick added, moving to stand before the two with Jeff coming up behind him, the taller boy resting his chin on his shoulder.

"Yeah! And not only that! We heard the rabbit shouting 'cock' too! That sounds pretty dirty to me." Jeff continued with a silly little grin before standing up straight.

"My name is _Kurt_!" He snapped out after smoothing out his borrowed clothes, really starting to get annoyed with the nickname that seemed to be sticking. His annoyance didn't last too long, however, when he processed what Jeff had said about having heard what he had practically yelled. Gasping, horrified, he buried his face in his hands once more. "Oh, God... you _heard_ that?"

Though his voice was a little muffled by his hands, the others seemed to have heard his words just fine.

"I think everyone in a _ten-mile _radius heard!" Jeff teased, laughing happily as he nudged Nick's shoulder.

Nick glared, nudging back roughly, as his head shot up to look at the two with wide eyes.

"Are you—" He started to squeak out until Trent cut him off.

"They're not serious, Kurt." Trent supplied helpfully before turning his attention to the other two as well. "And we're _not_ trying to have sex—he doesn't even know how it works! So I was going to exp—"

"What?" Jeff gasped dramatically, eyes moving to where he sat. "You don't know... so pathetic."

"Trent!" He snapped out, cheeks going a dark red as both Nick and Trent gave the blonde an annoyed glare and a sharp, "Jeff!"

"What?" Jeff asked innocently with honest confusion.

He listened as Nick and Trent started to scold, or so it sounded, Jeff in their own language, Jeff's eyes widening for a second before he gave a quick reply then turned to look at him again.

"I didn't mean _pathetic_!" The blonde said with an apologetic look.

"He meant _tragic_." Trent explained with a small shake of his head. "He mixes up words sometimes."

"Just ignore him." Nick added, elbowing the taller boy in the side. Jeff hissed in pain, glaring, but didn't say anything.

He didn't know what to say. He really didn't think that being thought of as _tragic_ was any better than being thought of as _pathetic_. "Right..."

Silence started to fall over them until Jeff ended it with an excited outburst of, "We can help! Me and Nick!"

All three brunets looked at Jeff either surprised, as in Nick's case, or curious, as in his and Trent's.

"What?" He and Nick asked the same time, though he sounded more curious and Nick sounded more disbelieving.

"Yes." Jeff replied, nodding thoughtfully. "To make it up to you, and to help, me and Nick can—especially since we have more experience than Trent. Let me and Nick help you have sex!"

A strangled sort of sound rose from his throat as Trent went red and Nick yelped as he was guided a little roughly to the furs by Jeff, the blonde pulling his captive to sit next to him. He nervously scooted back a little when he felt that Jeff had seated himself much too close to him.

"U-Um... I actually just need to know w-what to expect—" He stuttered, trying to explain that he really didn't plan on _doing_ it. Before he could get all of his words out, Jeff was cutting him off.

"Now. What do you want to know?" Jeff asked, sounding business like. He had heard that tone many times before when his father was conducting business in his study. It was kind of unnerving.

"I-I—" He tried to stutter out, only to be cut off once again.

"_Or_... do you just want me and Nick to _show_ you?" The blonde asked with a salacious grin, ignoring the way Nick gasped and glared from beside him.

Images of the two in the trees came back to him, his heart rate picking up as it felt like his whole body started to heat up. He opened his mouth to respond, though nothing came out. With the silence, Nick seemed to think it was a good time to speak up.

Nick said something in their native language to Jeff with a growl before getting to his feet and storming out of the tent.

Jeff watched him go with slight surprise before groaning and getting slowly to his own feet. "Aww, damn. In the pup hut."

With that, Jeff quickly left the tent too. Trent stared at the tent's entrance for a moment before turning to look at him with a slightly pained look.

"I am so sorry." Trent said apologetically, shaking his head again. "They're really interesting guys—when you get to know them."

He really didn't know what to say. All of this was just... really—there were no words at the moment.

Trent, seeming to take pity on him, sighed before smiling lightly. "Look... how about I just give you something to work with on your own time and then we can talk more later? I'll make sure Blaine behaves until then, okay?"

Eyes moving to meet Trent's, he nodded slowly while wondering what it was.

Trent watched him for a second before getting to his feet. "Touch yourself."

He was just starting to get up as well when what Trent had said made him pause in his actions. "W-What?"

"Touch yourself." Trent repeated patiently, pausing for a second before elaborating. "I'm sure that doesn't make sense... but just do it. I'm going to leave and I want you to try it. I'll explain it all later, just try."

"Ah—w-wait!" He cried out when Trent moved to leave the tent. When Trent turned back to him he felt his face heat up as his hands found the borrowed shirt and started tugging nervously at the hem. "H-How... how am I suppose to...?"

Trent went a little red himself now, looking away as he answered slowly. "Just—just run your hands over your body. It'll probably feel best under the clothes. Especially rub your—b-between your legs. I'm sure your instinct will kick in once you get over the shock of it all."

_Between his legs?_ Trent wanted him to rub between his legs? "W-Why do I have to—"

He didn't get to finish asking his question before Trent cut him off.

"Just _try_ it, okay?" Was all the other boy said before leaving quickly.

Kurt stared after where Trent had left for a long moment before turning his attention slowly to his hands. Could he do this?


End file.
